Under The Stars
by BrOokeliciOus
Summary: Finally, Massie's life is perfect. She has her guy, and Derrick is super jealous. But when things start going downhill, they go fast. Try and keep up if you can, ladies,'cause we're moving speedy. If you blink, you'll miss everything. Post BaT. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Block Estate

Massies Ipad

4:53

Day of the Christmas Party

" Bean, Should I wear my Massiequins's outfit or go for something more classy?"

Bean ran up to the Massiequin and barked. " Good choice! ", replied Massie, and then bent down to pet her precious puppy. She walked over to her mannequin and studied the out fit it had on. It was wearing:

**Dark Wash True Religion Skinny Jeans**

**Marc by Marc Jacobs Golder than Gold Ballet Flats**

**Purple Jacquard Terry Dress by Juicy**

_Yup, definitely the Massiequin._ Massie thought. To complete her look, she put on some MAC eyeliner, Italian Gold Dust on her lids, and slid on her new gold D&G sunglasses to match her shoes. She sighed as she looked into her mirror… _a total ten…_she thought.

Suddenly, Claire burst into her room, " Hey!!"

" Kuh-laire I could have been naked!!"

"But your nawt right, Claire said with a smile. "Oh whatever" Massie said.

"How do I look?" She asked Claire. "A total ten." Claire replied. Massie studied Claire's sheep print pajamas.

"Kuh-laire," she said, " What are you wearing?"

" The PC _and the_ Briarwood Boys will be here any moment! Why are you dressed in some poor material pajamas?!"

" Massie, I don't feel like going to your make-out party." Massie's face softened, " Kuh-laire is this about Cam?"

Claire burst into tears and collapsed onto Massie's purple Calvin sheets. "Yes!!" Claire wailed.

" Kuh-laire, look you have to come to the party, even you are miserable. Look at me, Derring- I mean _Derrick _is coming to _my _make out party with that fatso Strawberry! Do you see me wailing and stressing out? NO!"

Claire smiled a little and said," You still have feelings for him don't you?"

" Puh-lease, I miss Mr. Myner more than him."

" Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Claire grinned.

"You're hopeless." Massie shook her head.

" Now get dressed, Mopey."

Claire came out of Massie's bathroom wearing:

**Black and White Poly Satin Mini- Cocktail Dress by BCBG**

**D&G Black Mules**

Massie knew that the simple look would be perfect for Claire, so she decided to go easy on the makeup.

The rest of the PC arrived in her room and settled down, helping themselves to some Pinkberry, while waiting for Massie and Claire.

"Ready girls?" She responded, facing her army.

"Let's rock."

--B--

The PC strutted their stuff through the great lawn, smiling at the LBRs. Massie stopped when she saw who was coming.

Hey Block" said Derrick with a small smile.

"My name is _Massie_," she snapped. Derrick's smile faded. Meanwhile, Alicia grinned at Josh, hoping for a wink or something. All she got was a small smile. What was up with him?

"Ready to apologize?" Derrick smirked.

Massie looked at him like he'd just suggesting that they could go shopping at Hollister.

"For what?" She sneered.

Derrick frowned.

"And who are you two?" Massie purred.

"I'm Ryan." A tall athletic guy stepped forward. He had a real tan, that was from the sun, not froma tanning salon. He must be from Cali.

"Mitchell." A gorgeous guy with Jason Dolley-esque hair and gorgeous green hair replied, staring at Claire.

At that moment, Cam wanted to instinctively wrap his arm around Claire, but then caught himself.

"We'll be right back boys" Massie smiled her famous half smile.

Derrick found himself missing Massie instantly, wondering if what happened at Skye's party really broke their relationship.

"Whoa! Dude! who _was _that girl? She was really hot!"

Derrick 's face had fury written all over it. " Back off, _Ryan_," He sneered when he said his name, "She's mi-"

Everyone stared at Derrick. "Your what dude? You broke up with her, so get over it" Kemp said. " If I remember correctly, _you _were the one who told me to tell her she was immature." Derrick retorted.

Kemp looked away.

"I'm so asking her out." Ryan said.

"Good luck with that." Cam piped up. "Dating Massie Block is a privilege, Ryan, only the elite can even have a chance to dance with her."

"Wanna bet? I will dance with her atleast one time before this party ends, or I'll give you five bucks." Ryan seemed pretty confident.

Derrick got up and shook Ryan's arm.

"Deal."


	2. makeout MISTAKE?

_Derrick_

"Hey Massie, dance with me?" Ryan asked. My head whipped around and I glared at Ryan. Ryan held up 5 fingers,smirking all the while and walked over to Massie. _Well, two can play at that game. Who can I dance with to make Massie jealous? _"Derrick!" a wannabe-seductive voice rang out. _Great._

I put a grin on my face a turned around to face her. "Hey Strawberry." I smiled weakly.

--

Her appearance had totally changed.

Strawberry now had beautiful dark brown hair and pink highlights.Hey, I Guess somethings never change. She had long slender legs and B-cups.

She still looked like an LBR because of the cheap knockoff Juicy's . Her face looked like she was trapped in a crayola factory. Bright red eye shadow and lipstick smeared across her eyes and lips. "Uh…umm.. You look colorful…" Derrick stuttered. "Thanks." Strawberry smiled, revealing a -gross me out- chunk of spinach in her yellow teeth.

Suddenly "Shake It" Bt Metro Station blasted through the speakers. " Lets dance" Strawberry squealed. Derrick took a big sigh and slumped toward the dance floor.

_So now you're falling in love  
Let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up  
Here we go now_

_Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it_

This was perfect, dancing with a gorgeous guy while your old flame stalks you from afar with jealousy. She sighed, Life couldn't get any more perfect. Maybe, and Finally, she could enjoy the eight grade.

Derrick sighed. He looked at his girlfriend, Strawberry. She was swaying to the music.. He then looked at Massie. She looked completely at ease, dancing with Ryan..

The music stopped and everyone stared at the PC.

"Hey everyone how's the party?" Everyone cheered. Ok, now we're gonna get this party started. Everyone see that dividing wall there? Boys on one side and girls on the other. Welcome to Makeout Madness.

The A listers cheered. The B- listers cheered too, like this was something they did all the time, while the LBR's exchanged worried glances.

The Pretty Committee walked all the way to the front of the mysterious tunnel. " Listen up everyone, on one side there is a girl, on the other side is your matching guy. You and your soul mate will get on this boat." Massie pointed to a sawn-shaped boat. Which had a leather seat _and _a pullout bed. Kendra's jaw dropped and she wagged a warning finger at Massie while she rolled her eyes.

" There's also a bed, for all you daring couples out there!" Massie replied with a wink. "So lets begin. Boys close your eyes and girls line up!"

One by one, all the girls and boys stepped up.

The girls held the boys' hands to help him inside the swanboat. Occasionally, the boy or girl would groan, seeing who they were stuck with for the ride.

The line went by swiftly, leaving behind, the PC, the Soccer Stalkers, and the rejects,aka, Olivia and Strawberry. "Looks like it's just us." Alicia remarked with a smirk. They lined up beside the wall. Each wondering who would get stuck with who.

"Ok," said the attendant, " lets begin!"

Of course Josh was with Alicia.

Alicia beamed as she took Josh's hand and led him to the boat.

The next two people stepped up. It was Ryan……and Olivia! Ryan groaned and winked at Massie, and she responded with a flying kiss.

_Ugh. _Derrick thought.

They got onto the swaying boat.

" Next!" the attendant replied with annoyance written all over her overly maked up face.

Up stepped Kristen and Plovert. _Sigh.Oh well, I knew I wasn't going be with Mitchell anyways. _Kristen thought. Strawberry was next.

_If I get stuck with some loser, Massie's gonna be sorry!_

She looked up and saw a cute guy who was decked in black. _Griffin!_ Strawberry threw her hands up in the air as protest.

" Get in the freaking boat, Pinkie!"

Massie and Claire snickered.

After Kemp and Dylan left, the attendant told everyone who was left to come out. Only Derrick, Massie, Mitchell, Claire, and Cam were left.

" Oh dear, someone has to have three. Ok, go to the wall divider."First two, step out"

Massie crossed her fingers and sniffed her wrist, begging it for strength. She looked up and her eyes widened in horror. She was stuck with Derrick.

Claire looked at Massie with sympathy. If she was feeling uncomfortable, she didn't show it, as usual.

"Come on, your three, I don't have all day." Claire stepped out, helplessly watching Cam and Mitchell staring at her.


	3. confessions, drama, and dreams

So, here it is

Hi everyone..this is the second most interesting chapter….it focuses only on Massington..each chapter that follows this will focus on one couple……can someone tell me hoe to out a poll on my profile? he he!

Hope u like!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The Block Estate

Makeout Swan Ride

Massie and Derrick's Swan

7:30

_Yes!! I'm with Massie! Man, I have to tell her how I feel, before that loser, Ryan takes her. _Derrick thought. " So……when did you get that purple streak?"

Massie looked up from her cell. " Summer." She replied vaguely, before turning back to her cell. _Damnit Derrick! Why can't you talk to her? Why can't you flirt with her like you used to? _"Look Massie…" She looked up again. " I-i….." Massie wrinkled her perfectly waxed eyebrows, signaling him to go on. "Iwantogetbacktogetherwithyoubecouaseimissyouandiamreallysorry!"

" Huh?" Massie said. Derrick took a deep breath and slowly repeated what he said.

" I'm really sorry, Massie, and I miss you so much it hurts. Will you take me back? "

Derrick grinned one of his ah-dorable grins, He looked at Massie with his deep, brown eyes, and hoped that they would help. Massie's eyes softened. _Jackpot! _Derrick thought.

"_Awwwwwwww, he wants me back!" _Massie squealed inside her head, if that was even possible. But then her alpha senses tingled, reminding her. _ RYAN!! What are you going do when Ryan hears? _ A picture of Ryan's ah-dorable face pooped into her head. Her mind screamed at her, "_ You can't just give in, that's nawt the __Alpha __thing to do. He embarrassed you in front of everyone, by calling her immature. You can't just give in like that!" _Massie snapped back into alpha mode. Her amber eyes hardened. " Derrick," Massie spoke calmly, while Derrick grinned. "Do you think that just by saying sorry, you could heal up the wound I've been carrying all summer?" Derrick's smile faded. " You called me immature in front of all those people, which could have costed me my alpha spot. And all this just because you were jealous of me and Chris!" Massie exploded, with more than 8 months of carrying all this stuff in her head, her heart told her to release. " I thought we loved each other!" Derrick shouted. " We did!" Massie shot back. " Then how do you explain all that _ehmagod, I'm so glad to see you _crap! "? Derrick's eyes grew darker with rage as he processes that memory in his mind. " Ehmagod Derrick! I was trying to set up Chris and Skye! Skye had a crush on him and promised me ESP if I--"

Massie stopped dead in her words. " Skye promised me something that would make my alpha status go higher." Derrick stared at her in shock. Ohh, his crush on Massie was back, and it was bigger than ever. " Oh Mass….. I didn't know…"

" Exactly, Derrick, you didn't know. You called me immature and broke my heart, all on the same night." Massie 's eyes watered. She couldn't cry in front of Derrick, she just couldn't. But it was too late…. Water streamed out of her eyes. Derrick stared at the ground until he heard soft sobs. He looked up and saw Massie…..the Massie Block crying. Of course she still looked beautiful, like a angel even. " Aww Mass, don't cry..Please!" He couldn't resist any longer. He leaned into Massie's freshly glossed lips. Her lips were warm and glossy and smelled like Hot Fudge Sundae. His lips were soft and warm, just like she remembered.

Their swan boat swayed gently as they kissed. _Just like before,_ Massie thought. Again, her mind went back to Ryan, but her heart pushed her to kiss Derrick. After almost 4 minutes, they came up for air. Derrick wiped the gloss off his lips and grinned." So...is Chris a better kisser than me?"

Massie couldn't take this any longer. She wanted to slap Derrick do hard...and then make out with him...she didn't know what to do...Her mind told her to slap Derrick for kissing her...but her heart siad something else...

She leaned in on him again, wrapping both her arms around his warm neck. Despite what she has said about kissing with no gloss, her heart ached for more. He was taken by surprise yet brought his hand to her soft hair. Massie pulled back. " Why'd you kiss me, Harrington?" she snapped. " You kissed back!"

He shot " Wanna go further?" he asked flirtatiously pointing to the bed. " Eww, don't act like a KEMP! Get away from me you perv, looks like hanging out with that slut Strawberry has changed you." Derrick frowned and flopped onto the bed angrily.

" How long is this freaking ride?" " Three hours!" Massie complained. " Why'd you keep it so long?" He whined. " I thought I could get to know Ryan, but I got stuck with you."

"Ryan's not your type, Block." Derrick explained. " Oh? Then who is my type, Harrington?" "Me!" he explained, then flopped onto the bed again. "Shut up and go to sleep." Massie snapped.

Derrick looked over at Massie. She was fast asleep. Ahhh, she looked so hot when she slept. Derrick yawned and looked at his cellphone. It read 8: 30. What the hell? Only an hour had passed since they got on this stupid ride. _I wish I could just take off that dress……whoa, Massie's right, what am I saying? I'm acting like Kemp! Strawberry's gotta go! I wish I could just….. _Derrick drifted off to sleep.

_(Derrick's Dream)_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Huh? Where was this music coming from?_

_Massie was sitting under her large canopy bed, in her all white bed. She was singing the song while looking at his pictures on one of those digital photo things. His pictures were all she looked at. Suddenly, the music video began, but Massie and Derrick replaced Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown. The video stopped, and Derrick saw Massie sitting alone under her signature oak__…._

_  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_. She was alone. _

_Where were her friends? Derrick looks and sees his friends'muscular arms wrapped around the Pretty Committee. Massie stared at them longingly._

_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe…_

_  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_The song continued, and Derrick sees himself appear out of nowhere, and carried Massie bridal style to her room._

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_Massie's face lit up, as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, I Love You. _

_All of a sudden, the song changed from the romantic one, to a seductive rocker song. Derrick floats on a cloud (_**ha! D**)_ to Massie's room…..where he sees Ryan and Massie in bed…with no clothes……. ……having……WHAT??_

_Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm….  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside….._

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that…..  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back….  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that……._

_Massie was groaning and moaning as Ryan thrust into her. NO!! Derrick keeps screaming. But no one heard him. He bangs on her window and Ryan gets up, smirks at him and pushed the curtains so that no one could see.He heard Massie say I love you ryan!! No…he was too late…too late..too late…..he had lost his Block…once and for all….._

_(end)_

The swan boat jerked abruptly, causing Derrick to bang his head on the headboard of the bed, awakening him from his nightmare. _That was the worst nightmare ever…. god where did I get that song from? I have got to stop watching chock flicks with my brother and his girlfriend.. They're violating my dreams…_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Not my best chappy, I know… I think it is really cheesy..but hey , a guy could love a girl that much right ? and oops, I made a mistake, I meant Ryan with the dreams but whatev……I absolutely love _No Air.._andChris brown ;-) …so how was this chapter? I was listening to No Air while writing this chapter. Oh ya..tell me whose chapter you want first: Alicia or Claire? I know u guys can't wait to hear wat happens with Claire,but if u don't review, ur getting Dylan or Kristen!! Alicia 's chapter has some romance..is that ok? No more sex…unless u want it! D


	4. With you or with HIM?

Claire bit her nails… what else could she do

Claire bit her nails… what else could she do?? Her new crush and her ex boyfriend sat in front of her. Mitchell was checking out Claire, while Cam was looking into her eyes with hope in his eyes.

" So…….." Mitchell said, trying to make conversation happen. " You guys used to date?"

"Yeah" Claire and Cam said at the same time. Cam smiled at her and Claire thought her heart would leap but then remembered what Massie had told her yesterday. "_Kuh-laire! Move awn with your life okay? He dumped you, so now you look for a new guy instead of moping around here!" _Claire quickly looked away.

Cam sighed. This was not going well for him. He had forgiven Claire a long time ago, way back when he arrived at camp. He walked in on Nikki making out with the new counselor. Yes, it was true, he had liked Nikki, but just because there was nothing else to do at this stupid camp. His mom had made him go year after year, and Nikki was the only person there who made it interesting. They began as best friends for the first few summers, until the past summer, where Nikki had admitted that she liked Cam. Anyways, he had rejected her and left camp that very day. He had cried and talked to his brother. Who told him that he was nuts and Claire was the only one for her. Then why was he dating that dumb blonde, Olivia?

But Claire was then…….. Why had Cam been so mad about her snooping? She had a right to know! Cam got mad whenever he saw a guy checking out Claire, so why couldn't she get mad about Nikki? Which was why Cam was ready to apologize to Claire and make up with her. Which is also why he came to this stupid party, to get to Claire.

But he didn't know Mitchell came into the picture.

Mitchell had no idea what to do. He was glad he got paired up with Claire, but obviously, with Cam here, he couldn't ask Clare out…or could he? Hmmmm..

Mitchell moved up to Claire and sat right next to her. Claire moved a little…… she was beyond uncomfortable talking to Mitchell, so she gave him her number and asked him to text her.

**Clairebear:** heyy

**Mitchierox: hey Claire**

**Clairebear: so….tell me about yourself**

For the next, 30 minutes all that was heard was thumbs scuttling across keyboards. Claire giggled and Cam looked up. He saw the bright-lit screen eliminating her amazing blue eyes. He sighed and fell back onto the bed, thinking about what he loved about Claire the most.

Meanwhile……………

**Clairebear:** Wow, Mitch, we have so much in common

**Mitchierox: **I know! This is so cool, we both like the same bands, hate Vanessa Ann Hudgens, a-and we're both really hot.

Claire blushed as Mitchell looked up at her and grinned. His pearly white smile made her feel……made her feel….it was hard to describe, she'd only felt this way before when Rupert Mann, that director choose her for the role instead of Massie and Alicia. This guy made her fell …like a movie star.

He would make her feel like this every day…ping!

Claire looked at her screen and gasped.

**Mitchierox:** Claire, I liked u the min. I saw u……

Claire held her breath.

**Mitchierox: **I fell for ur pretty blue eyes…..

**Mitchierox: **I guess what Im trying to sat is…. I like you….will u go out with me?

**Clairebear: **

Claire stopped….. was she gonna say yes? What would Massie do?

Claire imagined Massie in her head, saying, _Kuh-laire! What are u waiting for? Do you want him to ask someone else? Say yes! Say yes! _Claire giggled.

**Mitchierox: **Claire? Im srry..Maybe I just went too fast….do u wanna start as being friends?

_Awwww!! He's so sensitive….just like Ca—No! You are forgetting about him kay Claire? Remember what he did to you at Skye's party…remember Nikki?_ Claire remembered. She quickly typed back:

**Clairebear: **of course

**Mitchierox: ** so….are we friends?

**Clairebear: No!** I mean ur my…

**Mitchierox: **boyfriend? :P

**Clairebear: **yup! :P

**Mitchierox:** u wanna tell cam?

**Clairebear: **no…he'll find out soon enough

**Mitchierox: **lets switch back to talking, k? Ily

**Clairebear: **same

'_Cause if I got you  
I don't need money  
I don't need cars  
Girl you're my heart_

_And oh, I'm into you and  
Girl no one else would do  
With every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love  
And now I know I can't be the only one  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life who feel  
What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... girl  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Oh girl_

Claire played this song in her head. She really liked Mitchell. She had never felt this way before. She was beyond happy that she was going out with Mitchell, but a part of her still wanted Cam. Ahh Cam, with his Drakkar Noir, his jacket, his gummys, his--

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Cam interrupted Claire's thoughts.

Cam looked right at Claire." I 'll play!" said Mitchell. "Me too" Claire replied.

"Ok, who's first?" Cam said, eager to start the game. " I'll go first." Cam announced. "Claire, truth or dare?"

Claire knew it. She knew he'd pick her. He wanted her to pick to dare so he could kiss her. She knew Cam so well. " Truth." Damn it! I wish she picked dare!

"Ok, remember, tell only the truth, Kay?" Claire nodded." Do you still have feelings for me?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

DUNT DUNT DUNT !! u didn't think I would give away the whole chapter did u? im going to go thru all the characters then go back to Massie, then Claire,all over again!! REVIEW ME!! Tell me if its too rushed…cuz that's what I thot it was….next up, Dylan or Alicia? Both of them are kinda interesting!! Also…u guys read the Cam and Nikki part right? I was planning on making a summer collection of Cam!! Wud anyone like to know why Cam really kept those im messages? Hmmm?? Im curious myself! D anyways…..hope u like this chapter…this part is not done yet…remember to review!!


	5. Brainstorming in heaven

HEYY!! I forgot to do this for my whole story... so..

disclaimer: ITS DISCLAIMED!! i inda cipied some stuff from the books..so all that credit goes to LISI HARRISON HOPE YOU LIKE!! REVIEW!! :D

* * *

The Block Estate

Massie's Make Out Party

Alicia and Josh's Swan

6: 47

Alicia was in heaven. No, this was better than heaven, this was..this was..ah-mazing…..even better than the newest bag from the Ralph Lauren Wimbeldon Sports Collection.

Alicia sighed. This was the life! She was sitting on a love boat side by side, next to her ah-dorable boyfriend.

" Is everything alright?" Josh asked. "Yup…I was just thinking about how we're the cutest couple at BOCD!" Alicia giggled.

Josh smiled. "Yeah, but I'm worried about Derrick….. he's not himself anymore." Alicia laid down right next to Josh.

" What do you mean?" Josh took her hand and held it tight. " Well..he's not himself anymore….. he always mopes around, like he's depressed, and he like, totally blows up, if we ask him what's wrong. And to top it all of, we are totally sick of those trailers."

Alicia looked away. It was mostly her fault that the Tomahawks were stuck in the trailers.

Alicia got up and straightened her RL silk cami. " I know, Joshie, I feel bad about it too, but Massie was too sick of Derrick."

Josh grinned at the sound of his new embarrassing nickname. He got up and walked over to Alicia. "Promise me you'll never call me that in front of the guys."

Alicia smiled flirtatiously, "It depends…"

" Depends on what?" Josh wrapped his arms around her fat free waist. " It depends on what you'll give me!"

Alicia shook his arms from her waist and ran. Josh started chasing her around the boat.

Alicia took a silk goose feather pillow and threatened to hit him. She dropped the pillow when she couldn't see him.

"Josh?" Her voice echoed across the massive boat.

He crept behind Alicia and threw his arms around her Angel soaked neck. "Ahh!!" She screamed and tried to run away, but Josh caught her hand and made her face him. " I've got something to give you, Leesh." Alicia blushed. "Close your eyes." She did as she was told.

Josh leaned in to her glossy lips. Suddenly, Alicia could feel his warm lips on hers, and she silently screamed._ My first kiss! I can't wait to tell the— Wait a minute.. I can't tell anyone..they all think I'm a master from playing K'or B k'ed in Spain. I can't tell anyone about this...not anyone..._

They broke apart from each other, dazed.

" I've got the hotz for you, Hotz." Alicia whispered in his ear, and then took off.

Alicia ran to the plush seats at the end of the boat. She was beyond happy. Josh was ! She wanted to kiss him again, but she was scared. What if he thought she was a slut, for wanting some more? Josh came running to the ending of the boat.

"Alicia, are you ok?" She nodded. " Did I do something wrong?" He seemed concerned, if not a bit scared. " No, Joshie, its just that…I have to go to the bathroom." Alicia ran to the bathroom, leaving behind a confused Josh.

As soon as she entered the bathroom, Alicia hit herself in the thigh. She'd never felt so stupid since she figured out that Harris Fisher, Cam's hawter that hawt old brother was just using her for tickets. What was wrong with her? She had just been kissed by her dream guy. She couldn't understand what she was feeling right now. First of all, she wanted to kick herself for acting like an LBR, running away from a guy like that. She also wanted to hug herself for getting her first kiss. She wasn't a lip virgin anymore. Then, she wanted more….maybe another kiss? Alicia shook her head..this was all so confusing. She took a deep breath, sprayed some Evian face-mist of her face, and dabbed it with a rose-scented towel. She had recharged her beta-battery and opened the door, where Josh was waiting anxiously for her.

Alicia flashed him a dazzling smile to let him know that she was alright. He responded by picking her up, carrying her bridal style to the bed. After that, they wrote their names all over the swan boat with lipstick, and played hide and seek.

Exhausted, they flopped on the bed and sighed. " Leesh….. I wanna come back to the Main Building with you." Alicia's heart leapt. " Will you help us get back?"

" I don't know, Josh… if Massie even hears that I had anything to do with this, I would be dead. Do you want a dead girlfriend?" Josh chuckled. He was obviously hurt. " Ehmagawd… fine I'll help you." Josh grinned. " But I will only help you come up with the plan, I won't do it. Ah-greed?"

" Yup!" "Yes!!" Josh pumped a fist into the air. " You're the best, you know that?" Alicia laughed.

"So I've heard.

Suddenly, they both stopped laughing, and moved closer and closer and leaned in. Alicia wrapped her arms around Josh's neck and deeply inhaled his Polo. _ I could this all day_. Josh thought, as he breathed in that mind-numbing Angel perfume.

Alicia pulled back. "What?" Josh asked, upset that their hot make out session had totally ended. "Don't you wanna get started on that plan?"

Josh groaned and said " Now?? Do we have to?" Alicia giggled, he sounded like a little boy who was asking his mom if he had to clean his room. " Yes, you do." " Ok.." he sighed. He got up and whispered in her ear, " But promise me we'll continue later, Riviera."

" I promise.. Hotz….. Now let's get working."

"What time is it?"

After ah-lot of brainstorming, low fat mocha lattes, and occasional flirting, Alicia and Josh had come up with the perfect plan to get the guys back in to the MB.

" Explain it to me one more time..please..just for me?" Alicia sighed. " Ok this is what we're gonna do, you, Derrick and all the other guys….."

* * *

i hate this chapter..i thought it was the worst..anyways..heres a spoiler from dylan's chappy!!

* * *

_"Dylan.." Kemp began._

_"Don't talk to me!!" She snapped._

_"What?! Why?"_

_Dylan got up...she had never looked so angry in her life!! Not even when her parents got divorced._

_" Why? Are you of all people asking why?" You could see the fury in her eyes._

_"Is this about the pig pics? That was totally an acciedent." Kemp said._

_Kemp had hit a nerve..Uh oh.._

_"AN ACCIEDENT? Sending me pictures of pigs every day since summer ended last year was an acciedent?" Dylan took the decorative soaps from the bathroom and hurled it into the river._

_Kemp widened his eyes...he was gonna have to come clean now..._

* * *

HOW WAS IT?? CAN SOMEONE PUH-LEASE TELL ME HOW TO PUT A POLL INTO MY PROFILE? IM NAWT GONNA POST DYLAN OR ANY OTHER CHAPTERS UNTIL I KNOW HOW!! I NEED IT FOR THE STORY!!

yes i know.. im a perfectionist.. it drives me crazzzy sometimes!!:P

* * *


	6. Friendship is the first step to Love

Im baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack

Im baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Prepare to be dazzled!! I have this whole story written out now… so I have decided to skip Dylan and Kristen and go back to Massie and Claire… kay? Oh .. one more thing.. this is important..

RYAN never asked Massie out.. got it??

It was a mistake.. I mean they just met.. how can they go out already??

* * *

_What time is it? _Derrick thought as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"Ehmagawd" Massie shrieked.

_When did Massie wake up? _He wondered. He got up and ran to the back of the boat,

where Massie was on the floor looking through her huge designer bag.

All of its contents were dumped out.

"What!? What? Why are you screaming? What happened?"

" My new Lancome eyeliner is missing…. And it was India ink…. That's the newest shade.. do you _know_ how hard that is to find?"

Massie was hyperventilating, so Derrick picked up his courage and put his hands on Massie's shoulders.

" Mass, I think you should get some fresh air..u wanna go to the front of the boat?"

Massie looked into his eyes, and saw the sensitive, sweet and maybe even caring Derrick.

It was nothing like the butt shaking, immature freak that the rest of BOCD saw… and truth be told, Massie liked it.

She got up, brushed any dust of her jeans, and took derrick's hands of her shoulder and put them on her waist.

He grinned and they kinda waddled to the front. Massie leaned against the pole of the sawn boat , while Derrick put his back to it.

They both stood in silence until Derrick asked " So, what do u wanna do?"

Massie sighed, " Lets just talk."

" Ok, what do wanna talk about?"

" Um I don't wanna make this sound, like, conceited or anything, but, can we talk about me and the TPC?"

Derrick chuckled. " Sure."

" Ok, so u know how we are always coming to you guys' soccer games and being bored?"

Derrick nodded.

" Well.." Massie hesitated.

"Mass, you know u can tell me anything right? Its not like I'll hold it against you."

Massie raised one eyebrow and smirked.

Derrick laughed. "Ok, maybe I would, but not right now, because we're friends. Ok?"

"Friends?" Massie questioned.

Derrick nodded and held her hand, even though that was really acting like a couple, Massie didn't seem to mind.

Massie nodded. " You see, I wanna stop being so girly and stuff. I mean, I love fashion, but I wanna stop saying things like " Ehmagawd, and opposite of no, and crap like that. Do you get it ?"

Derrick nodded like he understood but asked, " So u wanna change the personality of the PC?"

Massie's eyes lit up, " That's exactly it !"

" So what's the problem? You just tell them to do it and the do right? You're the alpha, right."

" That's true, Derrick, but I've already put them through so much."

"Like?" Derrick sat down on the floor, and then signaled Massie to sit next him.

Massie sat down and continued, " See, I put them through a boy fast, and then a boyfest-"

"Whoa, hold on, and boy fast?"

" Yup, its where we don't talk, flirt, or dress to impress any boy."

" Wow….. I have a lot to learn about the girl world."

This time it was Massie who laughed.

She looked into his eyes. " You know, you're really easy to talk to."

Derrick blew on his nails and buffed them on the side of his jacket.

" Tell me something I don't know."

Massie giggled again. "You're funny."

"You're pretty." he shot back.

"So I've been told."

Derrick sighed and looked out into the river.

Massie took this time to check him out. His diesel jeans and dark blue Volcom jacket really look good against tan, muscled skin. His shaggy blond hair was looking silky and full.

Suddenly Derrick turned his head and caught Massie checking him out.

He grinned mischievously.

" Were you just checking me out?"

" Why would I do that?"

" Because I'm so hot. "

" And who said you're hot ?"

" If I wasn't hot then you woudn't be checking me out"

"Argh!!" Massie through her hands up in protest "You make me so mad!"

" Don't worry, you look really hot and irresistible when you're mad."

Massie grinned. " Ok that's deserves a…" She tapped her finger against her lips.

" What? A hug? A kiss? A lip kiss?"

Massie half- smiled , which made Derrick go crazy, and said, " a whack!"

She held up this throw pillow and started whacking him with it

Derrick started screaming like a little girl and running away, while Massie chased him,

giggling all the while.

"Derrick? Where are you?" Massie walked around aimlessly , searching for Derrick.

Suddenly, strong hand snatched the pillow away from Massie and she fell into Derrick's hands. **( AN: My Indian friend tells me this ALWAYS happens in Indian movies.)**

She quickly got up and straightened her purple dress out.

Derrick cleared his throat.

"So, what time is it?" She asked.

"10: 20" He replied.

"Kay we have 10 more minutes, so lets just sit on those chairs and talk."

Derrick grinned, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

" This time though, I wanna talk about me."

"Okay, shoot."

" Ok, you know how you're the most popular girl, an me the most popular guy? "

Massie nodded.

"Well, Josh is kinda forcing us to all get girlfriends, so me Plovert and Cam are super stuck."

Massie scrunched up her waxed eyebrows. " But I thought you were the alpha, what you say, goes."

" That maybe true in the girl world, but in the guy world, all of us can contribute."

"Hey, you mind if use that for my new philosophy?" Massie continued, " An alpha doesn't mean that you have to act like a manipulative bitch or a mom to your best friends right?" " Most of the time, I think I treat them that way. So I wanna stop being a bitch, and actually be a friend."

" I don't think you're a bitch."

"Thanks."

Derrick said, " Ok, I think I see a little light, so we must be here." He started to get up.

"but before we leave, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for like everything. I broke your heart and stuff and I felt like shit the whole summer.So that's why I wanted to give you this."

He leaned in and gave her a long, soft ,passionate kiss.

Massie broke away and looked him right into the eyes, and whispered in his ear….

"I forgive you."

And with that she gathered her bag, winked at him and flounced off.

Derrick threw his fist into the air and called out , "Yes!"

Just then, Massie put her head into the boat and said, " Oh, Derrick, I forgot something, On Monday, when school starts, you should come sit with us, kay? After all, friends and sit with friends.." She was about to leave when she turned again and said, " Oh yeah, I love your hair today, by the way."

Before he could stop himself, Derrick called out, " Hey Massie?"

"Yeah?"

" Smile more often, kay? I think you look really hot when you smile." He said with a smirk

"Whatever I do, you think is hot. Care to tell me why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe its because I think you're irrisistable."

She blushed and said " See ya, _friend!"_

Derrick sighed and thought _" Freindship is the first step love right? I 'll get my Block back, I know it."_

* * *

Like it? R&R then!! :D

* * *


	7. Insert Original Title Here

Hey

**Hola. I am Brooke.**

**Many of you said you loved the previous chapter of UTS. You said it was the best chapter of the whole story. The previous writer of this story was Tanya. She wrote PS. I LOATHE YOU and stuff. After I had finished the previous chapter, you guys said it was the best, so Tanya became sad and quit FF forever. (shrugs) SO… I am the new BLUELEAF645. more info on my profile….now to the story……**

* * *

Previously, on Under the Stars:

" _Truth."_

_Damn it! I wish she picked dare!_

"_Ok, remember, tell only the truth, Kay?" Claire nodded." Do you still have feelings for me?_

* * *

Claire blinked. Then blinked again. Her breath caught in her throat and her head started spinning.

What would she say?

Either choice would reflect badly on her.

If she said "yes" then she would lose Mitchell and Cam would love her again, which was something she was not sure about yet.

But if she said "no", then first of all she would be lying and she would hurt Cam's feelings.

She looked into Cam's Blue and green eyes and then into Mitchell's deep green eyes.

Then…..She did the only thing she could do, act like a total LBR and …… run to the bathroom.

Upon reaching there, she slammed the door as hard as she could and burst into tears.

Meanwhile, the two guys blinked at each other and shifted in their seats.

After what seemed like hours, Mitchell got up and crept towards the bathroom, so slowly that you might have thought it might jump up and eat him.

He knocked on the door softly.

"Claire……..?"

"Are you in there?"

Mitchell bit his lip, trying hard not to snicker because it rhymed.

Suddenly, the door swung open and an angry, tear–stained Claire stepped out.

She took a deep breath and sat down on one of the pushy sofas and signaled Mitchell to sit down next to her.

Mitchell understood everything she was about to say, then and there.

"So……… I take it that you still have feelings for him?"

"I……"

Just then the boat jerked violently to a stop, and Mitchell jumped up.

He sighed and said,' Why didn't you tell me?"

"I……."

"Forget it, I never should have started dating…….." He mumbled, more to himself then Claire.

"No…I…..wait…but…"

"Save it… I don't wanna hear it…." He announced, while stomping off the boat.

" Why didn't you tell him the truth?!" Cam yelled.

Claire whipped her head around and glared at Cam.

"Were you eavesdropping the whole time? "

Cam nodded, not the least bit ashamed.

"How could you?! That was between me and Mitchell! Do you have no moral values?!"

"You didn't have any moral values when you snooped through my backpack to find Nikki's IM messages!"

Claire was speechless.

She watched carefully as Cam flounced off angrily.

_Great, _she thought, _I've got two really hot guys who are mad at me._

Which gave her another reason to start crying all over again.

* * *

Massie was stressed. Overly stressed. About Derrick, about Ryan, and about how many hours of cleanup it would take to clear the lawn.

But she ah-bviously showed no signs of it as she fake smiled and waved to the infinite amounts of LBR's she hardly knew the names of.

At last, when the LBR's left, the B-listers began to pour out, while talking ansd chatting and occasionally gushing to Massie how great the party was.

She took a deep yoga/pilates breath and pulled all of her stress to the back of her head, until she could think about what happened today.

Her heartrate was normal again as she waved and blew kisses to her adoring crowd, until... she saw ... HIM.

* * *

im really sorry that was so short but its been really confusing for me to get used to fanfcition so please bear with me... this story is going to change for the best .. so watch out soon!!


	8. We got the Party with us

Felt like updating…

Felt like updating….so I did

* * *

…

Josh, Plovert, and _Him_, were laughing about something while Cam and Mitchell were sulking at the side of their group.

_What was his problem? _ Massie thought.

Derrick was laughing with Josh and Plovert about how Joe Jonas said "bullshit " on MTV

When he noticed Massie staring at him. He slowed down his pace and Josh and Chris looked back at him.

"You coming, man?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there, you guys go ahead."

He lingered in the back, waiting for all the boys and girls leaving Massie's party.

When they were finally gone, Derrick walked to Massie, who was at the front of the driveway, waving her last goodbyes to the LBR's before school started.

He was about to call her name when a pleased Alicia and Dylan, accompanied with a bashful Kristen, approached Massie.

Derrick decided to hide in the bushes and wait for them to leave.

"Ehmagawd!! Requesting like, 15 gossip points" Dylan squealed.

"20!" Kristen shouted.

"25" Alicia said, grinning proudly.

"Massie ran her hand through her sleek, dark hair and sighed.

Suddenly, Derrick had the urge to run his hands through her soft hair, while kissing her of course.

"Nawt now, girls, I'm feeling tired."

The girls exchanged glances.

"Massie," Alicia began," Was Derrick being a immature man-whore?"

Now, Derrick felt like punching Alicia, but he sat still.

"Don't call him that!" She snapped.

"Maybe we should leave and let Massie get some rest. I mean its nawt really easy to host the biggest Holiday Party ever, she must be stressed."

Massie shot Kristen a grateful grin.

"Thanks."

Soon, they all climbed into their limos and drove off.

"Perfect." Derrick thought.

He climbed out from the bush and followed Massie as she scoured the huge lawn.

"Kuh-laire?"

"Kuh-la"

Someone with soft, strong hands covered her amber eyes.

"Stop, you're gonna ruin my mascara!"

Derrick removed his hands off her eyes and placed it on her neck.

He was almost expecting her to lean in and give her a kiss, when Massie cleared her throat.

_Oh. Yeah, friends._

Embarrassed, He took his hands off of her and kept them at his side.

An awkward moment passed.

"So….." They both said simultaneously.

"You hear anything interesting during the past 10 minutes." Massie asked, begging God to make her voice stop shaking.

"Yeah, just a really gross story about Josh giving Alicia a hickey."

Massie grew bright red. She didn't even know why.

"A-are you ok?"

"Lovely."

"I gotta get going. My mom must be expecting me." Derrick felt like hitting himself.

Massie looked downcast. "Oh. Ok. I understand.

"I'll come over on Monday after school. Cool?"

"Totally. Later."

"Later." Derrick sighed.

He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he sacrificed that for a quick hug before his driver saw him.

Massie grew red…… yet again.

_Now to find Claire,_ Massie thought.

* * *

filler chapter..can't live with'em can't live without 'em.

next chapter is my total favorite... it annouces the arrival of a new charecter in the story... she makes massie's life horrible

he he he

(insert evil grin here)

* * *


	9. Gotta Find You, Mystery Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own 27 Dresses,Private, Gotta find You, or (sadly), Joe Jonas. :(**

Heyy. Obsessed with Private novels right now so you might see some of that. Also, im starting a new story. Reed x Josh the bomb.

Massie's Room (Ipad)

Monday after School

Sept. 10, 2008

4:47

Massie stared at him longingly. His silky black side swept hair. His sexy, sultry model stare. His sexy smirk. His deep brown eyes.

Yes, just like every freaking girl in America, Massie Block, the alpha of BOCD, had a huge crush…. On Joe Jonas.

And just to ruin the staring contest between her and Joe, Massie's phone rang. She jumped, and tapped the screen of her purple and gold Iphone.

"Hey Leesh."

"Hey! I've got gossip! Worth like 25 points in all!"

.

Massie sighed. " Leesh, I don't really care if Sara Goldman peed her pants _again_."

"Obvi! This is about you, Well…. most of it." Alicia admitted.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Don't talk like Portia from _Private_, Leesh. Kay?, now … shoot."

" Ok, so the first thing is that Kemp likes someone… like –like…AND it's someone from the Pretty Committee!"

Massie heart sped up. _Finally! He likes someone… maybe its Kristen. He does look hot, he's just a little too pervy._

"What else?"

" Dempsey is back from his Slum trip in Africa."

This time, her heart skipped a beat. Her life already was a soup of drama and emotions with Derrick and Ryan. With Dempsey arriving, Massie 's life couldn't get any worse.. Right?

Wrong.

"Oh. And a new transfer student is coming to BOCD."

Great.

"From where?"

"India, I think."

"Oh wow, just perfect. Is she pretty? "

"According to my sources, she is the younger sister of one of the prettiest actresses in India."

"Anything else?"

"Well... Sara Goldman forgot to wear a pad again." Alicia said sheepishly.

"Psshh….Well bye Leesh." Massie said.

Derrick was gonna be there any minute, and she needed to check her hair.

"Wait.. What about my points."

"Oh yeah..Whatever, you get them…."

"Uh, ok, Bye Mass." Alicia sounded hurt.

"Later."

She snapped her phone shut and turned her head to look at her purple clock, (a gift from Dior), and comes face to face with none other than Derrick Harrington himself.

Massie widened her eyes. "Oh..um..hey.."

But Derrick showed no sign of recognition. Nope, he was staring at Massie's purple Mac, looking 1 part pissed and 2 parts jealous.

" Who's that?"

Massie burst out laughing. The look on Derrick's face was unforgettable.

"Its Joe Jonas, silly. My soon to be celebrity boyfriend."

Derrick raised his eyebrow. "Puh-lease….he's nothing compared to my awesome-ness."

Massie swiveled around in her purple cashmere chair and turned on her ipod. "Gotta Find You" by Joe Jonas filled the room.

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you you're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find-_"

Derrick lowered the volume. " I can sing just as good as him..maybe even better."

"That sounds like a challenge to me, Harrington." Massie said.

"You know it! So watch and learn."

He lifted a midnight blue guitar out of his back pack and began to strum it.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart..  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far._

His wonderful voice echoed throughout Massie's home.

_ You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright_

And it would be all right, now that he was here with Massie.

Just as he ended the song, Massie stood up clapping and cheereing for him. Bean raced up to the commotion and found that Derrick was there. She jumped up on her hind legs and licked his diesel jeans.

"Ha, she likes you." Massie giggled.

"She's not the only one." Derrick noted.

Massie turned off her ipod and sat back down. " I never knew you could sing." She was desperate to change the subject.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Derrick replied mysteriously.

Massie held her breath. She was this close to dropping her dignity and planting one on Derrick. Instead she bit her lip and walked around her room.

"You think you're so handsome ..and mysterious and sexy." Massie said.

Derrick raised his eyebrow. "Sexy? Did you say sexy?

Massie, realizing her blunt mistake, turned pale. "No, i just implied it."

Derrick laughed. But it wasn't just any kind of laugh. It was the - i don't believe you - laugh.

"Yes, but by implying it, you agreed with it." Derrick said in a mock-formal tone.

"Derrick, all you do is talk with your pretty mouth." Massie challenged.

"There are other things I can do with this mouth." Derrick replied in a low voice.

Massie started to breath heavily. Her throat locked. "Well, why don't you show me?"

"Show me your skills, pretty boy." She taunted him in that husky voice she knew he craved.

Derrick walked over to Massie and put his strong hands around her neck. He placed his soft lips on her neck.

"Echem." Someone cleared their throat loudly, ruining the moment. Massie whipped her head around, vowing to slice and dice the person who ruined her first almost hickey.

There stood Mr.Block, looking very pissed. Derrick widened his eyes and quickly took his hands off of Massie.

William stood there,arms crossed, waiting for an explanation. When all he got was silence, he walked into the room.

"Massie, what is Derrick doing here? I thought you two broke up." Derrick winced when he heard that.

"What is he doing here?" William demaded, the decibel slightly higher than before.

"Uh... We were studying." Massie managed.

"Hmm...didn't look like it." Willima countered.

Massie widened her eyes and pleaded for Derrick to help.

"Uh..um...Mr. Block, I love the new bright orange Lamborghni outside, it has sheepskin covers right?"

Mr. Block scratched his balding head,as if in deep thought, then suddenly smiled. "How did you know, Derrick? Only a pro could have figured that out. Smart young boy, aren't you?"

Derrick grinned his innocent smile.

"Ok, you two, get back to studying." He said, putting air quotes around "studying".

"Daaaaaaad." Massie wailed.

"OK..ok..ok..leaving..already..got it."

He shut the lavender door and Massie grinned. "Now where were we?"

Derrick smirked. " I believe i was about to leave a mark on your Bumble and Bumble infused skin.

She smirked back. "You noticed."

She gazed at him,wanting to kiss and touch him so bad, it hurt.

"What are you thinking?"

Massie sizzled red.

"Tell me your naughty thoughts, Massie Block." He whispered.

He put his arms around her again.

Just as Derrick began softly kissing her tan neck, Bean got up from her bed and started growling and tugging at Derrick.

They both laughed.

Derrick collapsed onto her fluffy duvet and signaled for her to sit down. Massie bit her lip and hesitated. Then sat down anyways.  
"What's the matter?" You seem stressed."

"Well, for starters, Dempsey's back from Africa."

Derrick frowned.

"Come on Derrick, he's not that bad once you get to know him."

"Hey, I'm fine with Dempsey, and all. Its the -him kissing and touching you- part i don't like."

Massie glared at him.

"What do you see in him, Mass?"

"Listen, we flirted a little in the trailers, and i felt a spark."

"Did we have that "spark" ?" Derrick said, emphasizing on the "spark"

"Of course we did, " Massie replied, noticing the grin on Derrick's face." You _were _my first boyfriend."

Derrick's grin faded. "So what are you trying to say?" He demanded. He looked really annoyed. "THat we are over? Don't rub it in my face, Massie!"

Massie scoffed. "Puh-lease, aren't you the one who said that we're friends? What happened to that crap!?" She got up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah..."

"Then what?"

"But I wanna be more than that."

" So that's why you came here."

"No! I wanted to see you." Derrick admitted.

Massie beamed.

" I wanna go out with you." Derrick said.

Massie sighed. "Derrick..." She started.

He hugged Massie really tight and picked up his DC backpack.

"See ya." Hurt was written all over his face.

" Wait! where are you going?" Massie screeched.

" Home. I need to study." "Why can't you study here?" Massie couldn't believe she was pleading Derrick to stay.

"Honestly, Mass, I'm think I'm not gonna get that much studying done with you."

"Why, because I'm a distraction?" She purred, trying to lure him in with her flirtiness.

"Yup." He replied, without even a second glance.

Massie had to take drstic action. and soon too, otherwise she be stuck with Kuh-laire, who was sobbing about Cam, probably. No, she had to something.

Massie held Derrick's shoulder and turned him around. She leaned in and gave him a soft, sweet kiss.

"Did you change your mind?" She whispered, trying to catch her breath.

With one swift move, he dropped his bag and pinned Massie to her white walls.

He gently started kissing her neck, leaving a small little hickey. Then, as satisfied as he was with it, he leaned in on her pouty little mouth.

She wasn't surprised when Derrick put his tongue into her mouth. Of course, she let him, and they began to play. Turns out she wasn't half bad at tongue hockey.

She pulled apart.

"What.." Derrick asked, obviously hurt that they had stopped playing.

"I just remembered that my birthday is in 16 days."

Of course, that was not the reason that Massie stopped making out with him. She was just scared that this might end up like Juno, and she did nawt want that to happen. I mean, have you seen the DKNY Maternity line? Ugh, it was terrible. But of course, she wasn't going to say that out loud.

"What are you gonna do for you birthday?" Derrick asked, while softly rubbing the hickey that he himself had made. A soft whimper escaped Massie's lips, which made Derrick's stomach feel as if he was going down that freaky elevator ride at Disney World.

"I wanna go see the Jonas Brothers. And i wanna get a picture with Joe." Massie widened her eyes as if to say,  
"pretty pretty please?"

"Ok, but if i take you, will you promise to go on one date with me?"

Massie rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine."

"Aw yeah! Beat that Summers! And kiss my ass, Soloman!"

Massie clamped her hand over his mouth. "Shut up, if my mother hears, she'll make you go away." She whisper yelled.

"Ohmigod, i completely forgot about the Indian girl."

"What Indian girl?" Derrick seemed to perk up, much to Massie's dismay.

"There's this girl, who's coming from India to BOCD."

"Is someone afraid of their Alpha status?" Derrick teased, running his hands over all of Massie's makeup.He selected a bright purple eyeliner and drew a sloppy heart over her hickey. Then, he began to draw boundary lines over any skin she showed. He was careful not to get any on her white Lacoste shorts. Shivers came over her when the thin pencil ran over her thighs.

"What are you doing?"

"Marking my territory."

"What?!"

"If Summers or Soloman, even as much as look at any of these parts, they will find themselves at the hospital the next morning." He put on a mock serious voice.

"Ha, ha." She replied.

"There, all finished." Most of Massie's body was covered in purple liner. Even her lips had been "claimed".

"What does that leave them?" She asked.

"Simple, your cheeks."

"Lemme try." She picked up her Lancome cherry red lip liner and lined his lips.

"What was that for? The team is gonna laugh at me!" He wailed.

"This is my territory, so tell Strawberry to eff off!" Derrick snickered.

She leaned into his lips and slid her hand into his jeans pocket, which was sagging a bit, and a few minutes later, Massie found herself sinking into her pillow. They were still making out on the bed when Kendra's pinched voice was heard on the intercom.

'Massie it's time for Derrick to leave."

He got up and and wiped his glossy lips. "You wear way too much lip gloss, you know that?"

And with that, he picked up his backpack and guitar and waltzed out of the room.

Wow,he was mysterious all right.

* * *

there.. a long chappy to make up for some crummy chapters. oh did u see tanya's review yet? :(

15 reviews to the next chapter

also look on my profile for the charecter look alikes. it will be up soon.

carrot cakes to those who find the private books line, and the 27 dresses line

luv ya

brooke


	10. Joe Jonas and the Hickey

I'm starting a new story, which is entirely mine. So, I might delete this story. I mean, after all those hate-reviews _she_ sent me, I don't feel enthisiastic about writing it. So, answer my poll. This is how it works: All of you answer the poll, and decide to keep the story. Or you decide to delete it. _Or_, most of you who don't bother to answer the poll, I delete the story **anyways.**

Your Choice!

The I-pad

Tuesday

7:13

Sunlight drained into Massie's room as she lay in her bed, still sleeping. The bright light highlighted her innocent, white room that could blind anyones eyes. Of course, Massie was fast asleep, dreaming about Derrick and her white dwarf-horse, Nibbles.

"Massie? Honey? Why aren't you up yet?" Kendra walked into her room and instantly reacted to the blinding light.

"My gosh, we have to redecorate your room."

She glanced at Massie, who was still sleeping.

"Sweetie, you gotta get up." She pushed a button on a white, egg shaped, remote , that automatically shut her purple CK silk curtains.

"Mmmf. Five more minutes, Mom." She turned away from her mother, who had her hands on her hips.

"You always wake up by yourself, Mass. Is something wrong? How are you and Derrick? Did he say or do something to you? I swear, boys these days, they'll do anything for a pretty girl like you."

Massie took this as a signal to get up. Or else she'd be stuck confessing to her mom that she had slept late yesterday, while thinking about what to do about Derrick. And Ryan. And Dempsey.

She carefully got up, trying to hide her hickey. But, as always, her mom always found out when she was sneaking something around.

"What is on your neck?"

She froze, then quickly covered it. Massie widened her eyes and looked right at her mom's hazel eyes.

"You know, isn't it wierd how I inherited amber eyes, even though you have hazel eyes, and dad has green. Maybe it was Grandma Jillian." She smiled, hoping that would take her mind off the hickey.

"No, it wasn't Grandma Jillian, but my great aunt Celine, she had a sister named Rebecca, who had the amber eyes. That's also why your middle name- " Kendra stopped, realizing her mistake.

"Massie Rebecca Block," Kendra started. She looked angry, but there's was a twinkle of mischievousness in her eyes. " Was it Derrick?"

Massie blushed and looked down, while biting her lip and nodding.

"Massie, thats wonderful, you got back with Derrick."

"Actually, no, mom. I'm not really sure if i wanna go out with Derrick yet."

"Why? Is it because of that African rescuer boy?..what was his name again?... it started with a D, too."

Massie rolled her eyes and thought of her and Derrick while her mother rambled on. Was she and Derrick an "item" now?

Nope. She would go out on a date with each of them and then decide who to go out with. Yeah, that seemed like the mature thing to do.

"You mean Dempsey?" Massie offered, while glancing at her Joe Jonas Clock.

"Yes, that's what it was."

Massie grinned and said, " Mom, I'm kinda getting late for school, so..."

"Oh... yes.I'm sorry, Mass, I just got caught up with the moment. Well, go ahead, get a move on."

She turned and started to walk and just as she reached her door, she tuned around and gazed at Massie with a confident and proud smile. "Massie, if there's anything you need, or anything you need to talk about, come tell me, ok? I'm here for you."

Massie felt really glad there. Her mother really cared. She had to make it up for her.

"Mom?"

" This Sunday, you wanna go into the city and hang out? You know, just the two of us?" Kendra raised her eyebrows." Uh, only if you have the time,though. You don't need to cancel anything."

"Of course, Massie, I'd love too. Some mother-daughter time would be perfect for us. Now hurry up, Issac will start honking again."

Massie nodded and practically waltzed to the master bathroom.

--oo--

When she finished taking a bath and drying her hair, Massie looked at the clock and found out that it was 7:58. There was only two more minutes until Issac came to pick them up. Hastily, she dropped her purple bathrobe and leaped towards the enormous closet.

Quickly, she took her turquoise Miss Sixty mini and her white DKNY tank top. She slid on her mini and top while looking for her blue,green and purple baby doll and layered it over her soft tank.

She chose to put on some bright blue skater vans.

As she finished dressing up, Massie looked into the mirror and said, "Malibu Hottie!" She winked at her self and put on some Lancome India Ink and swiped some Juicy lipgloss. Just as she was about to leave her room, she looked at herself in the full lenght mirror and rushed to her closet to change her shoes. She took out some cute Hollister flip flops. One of the only things she found appealing while accompanying Kristen to the mall one time. She took her baby blue Balenciaga and stuffed her books and folders into it.

As she came downstairs, Massie swiftly grabbed her english report off the printer in the home office and kissed her dad's cheek.

"Luv ya!"

"Hold it, young lady! What about breakfast?"

She smiled weakly."Starbucks?"

"And a cinnamon coffee cake." he nodded sternly.

"Fine." She groaned.

--oo--

Claire stared at Massie's outfit.

"What?"

"You're wearing a mini without tights and its freezing outside." Claire joked.

"You're right!"

Massie pressed a button and immediately, a rack of clothes popped out of no where.

She grabbed her light wash, pre-ripped and bleached, Chip and Pepper skinny jeans, and changed in 3 seconds flat.

"Whoa. Since when do you listen to my fashion advice?"

"Since forever." She replied.

--oo--

"Hey! You're wearing the flip flops!" Kristen gushed  
.

Massie grinned.

Soon, they reached BOCD. A group of boys were gathered around Massie's oak, whom they soon recognized to be the Tomahawks.

"Wait. Aren't we going to song walk?" Alicia asked.

"No..lets just go."

They looked at each other, searching for an explanation.

Massie casually walked to the oak.

"Heyy guys."

They looked up. Josh went over to hug Alicia, while Derrick winked at Massie. Suddenly, Josh zeroed in on Massie's neck.

He wolf-whistled. "Whoa, Massie, what's that I see."

Everyone followed his gaze to Massie's neck and gasped or snickered.

"Wow, who gave you it?"

Derrick and Massie turned crimson.

Massie felt like killing Josh for mentioning it.

"Was it Derrick?" He teased.

Ryan was also looking at it, but in a more angrier way.

He was about to something when Derrick interrupted him.

"Hey Block, guess what these are?" He held up two black and gold tickets, and two backstage passes.

"No way!! Is that what I think it is?"

He merely smiled and nodded.

"Yes!! Joe Jonas, this is when you meet your true love, Massie Block." She put her hands over Derrick's neck and gave him a big kiss, in front of everyone.

"Hey?! Maybe we shouldn't go for this concert." Derrick complained.

Everyone laughed. "So I get to take you? As my date?" Derrick grinned hopefully.

"Yep. Its a date." She half smiled. '

"A date, huh?" The PC and the Tomahawks tuned to find Dempsey scowling at Derrick, looking like...looking like something allright...

* * *

Eh. Read and review A HotchKiss Story and earn the next chapter. Answer my poll too!!

xoxo

_Brooke_

* * *


	11. Shameless

None of you read AHS, but I'm updating anyways, cuz I'm cool like that. ;D Try eating Round Table pizza while writing.. it does wonders for your brain!! he hee

Massie's Favorite Oak

September 11, 2008

8:09

**"E**h ma-" Massie stopped herself in time. "Oh my Jonas, Dempsey, what happened to you?" Alicia looked at Dylan and Kristen, widening her eyes in shock of what Massie had just said.

Dempsey looked different alright, his face was ragged and covered in random scratches and and there were several bumps and pimples all over his face. His muscular body had grown a bit flabby, but it still looked alright. His hair was now a blond mess of a buzzcut and he smelled like..well to be honest... he smelled like crap.

"It's what I like to call a Rescuer's Look." He answered coldly. " But we're not talking about that are we?"

Instinctively, Alicia pulled Josh away from the tension- infused scene. Claire and Kirsten followed, while Dylan winked at Plovert and beckoned him to come with her.

Now only Derrick, Kemp, and Ryan stood, narrowing eyes at one another, then taking a few steps away from the silent chaos. Derrikc walked right up too Massie and smirked.

--

All this time, Massie was hyperventilating, but as soon as she saw Derrick's playful smirk challenging her, she knew it was time to show the former LBR where he stood.

"Oh? What are we talking about then, Mr. Soloman?" She casually blew her nails and looked up at him. She oozed alpha, she could sense it.

Derrick snickered. There was no way he had a chance with Massie now. Let's watch him crash and burn!

Dempsey looked unsure of what to say. He was going to shout at Massie for accepting a date with Derrick , but then he realized that they were never going out.

"Why are you going out with Derrick?" he asked, not sure of the outcome.

"Why do you care?" She snapped.

"Fine. Whatever, I was gonna dump you for Layne anyways." Massie widened her eyes with rage, the scanned the ground for a rock. As soon as she found on, she picked it up, ready to hurl it at Dempsey. Derrick immediatly pulled it away from her and flung it to the ground. He looked her in the eye and rubbed her tingling hickey, then leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I like that he's out of my way now, Block, but no use in killing him." He teased. They pressed their foreheads together like in HSM, and started laughing.

--

_Ryan_

Dude, i so don't like, appreciate where this is, like, going! I liked Massie first, man, I even dibbed her! And now, like, they have their, like heads pressed together like that gay guy Zac. Dude!!

--

_Kemp_

Well, this is just perfect! I wanted to get to know Massie, so I brought her this Victoria's Secret gift card. I was _hoping_ to go shopping with her there. I could help her try on stuff. hint hint...

--

"Hey Mass. Look what I got you for your birthday. " Ryan piped up. He held up two backstage passes and tickets to All Time Low, Massie's other fave band.

"Oh my God!!" She squeled. Taking it out of his hands, she squinted at the date.

Derrick scoffed, thinking of a way to get Massie's attention back to where it should be.. him.

"Hey Mass, remember, the song we sang yesterday?" Derrick asked, rather eagerly, if asked me.

Massie faced him again." Oh yeah. That was fun." She bit her lips and looked him in the eye, which was her secret way of asking Derrick things. When he grinned in response, she dropped her blue Balenciaga to the floor and rushed up to the gray cement bench outling the Oak, and started strut-dancing.

_"Hips sway and lips lie  
Like clock-work she's in control  
Of all the right guys  
I'm still waiting _

Massie blew a kiss to Derrick.

_  
Fitted hats and a car alarm  
In her high tops  
With her favorite song  
She's showing off  
The way she walks  
Its on..._

_Take me  
Show me  
The corners of your empty room  
The trouble we could get into  
Just fake it for me  
Disreguard the footsteps  
And we'll never tell a soul"_

Massie jumped off of the bench and placed Derrick's hands on her waist. Together, they sang out, not caring who saw. For once in her life, Massie felt free.

"Tonight I'm finding a way, To make the things you say, Just a little less obvious!" They concluded with laughter.

The rest of the group rejoined them, and random LBR's gushed how cute they looked together, singing, and how well they sang.

"Dude, You just revealed to Massie, you could sing!" Josh exclaimed.

"You mean, you knew?" Massie sounded angry.

"Just recently." Josh managed.

Just then, the bell rang, and crowds of student began disappearing into the building. And just like that, so did Massie's grin.

"What wrong, Mass?" Derrick asked.

"I won't get to see you until after school."

"We'll see about that." Derrik grinned one of his mischevious grins and sauntered off.

* * *

I bringing you more chapters, don't worry. The new character will be coming then, too.

**Song: "Shameless" by All Time Low**


	12. Jealousy with Old, Arrival of New

**Heyy. I've decided to keep this story and all my other stories. **-leaps up into the air- ** I have an idea for the sequel and I'm gonna end this soon. Btw, answer my new poll for LSTHL, my new story, and win the next chapter. ta da...**

The Tiffany Box Trailers

15 minutes after the singing thing

BOCD

Derrick walked to the trailers, winking at semi-hot girls. Yeah, he felt pretty damn good right now. It was clearly visible that Dempsey was old news. It was between him and Ryan now. But come on, who could resist him? He stopped right in front of Josh, who was giving him a knowing smile.

"Something happen, Harrington?" Josh teased.

"Yes, in fact, Hotz, yes indeed." He said.

"Care to tell me?" He smirked.

"Well, Massie loves me because I got her tickets to the Jonas Brothers, and Dempsey's old news. We'll be going out by her birthday." He retorted.

Suddenly, Josh's face grew serious. "I don't think so. I overheard Kemp talking to Plovert, he likes her. As in like-like her."

Derrick's pretty boy face twisted into a contorted frown. "What?! That's impossible."

"No, it's possible." A familiar smell of Angel perfume enveloped them.

"Leesh? What are you doing here? " Josh exclaimed.

Alicia rolled her eyes. As ah-dorable as her BF was, he was such a guy. He already forgot about the plan.

"Dude!! the plan! You forgot already?" Derrick bellowed.

Alicia fake pouted and crossed her arms over her chest and pretended to be mad. Josh stuck his tongue out at Derrick, and turned to Alicia.

"What can I do to make it better." He grinned, already knowing the answer.

"I think you already know the answer to that, J." She smiled seductively.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Dude!" Derrick watched painfully as they moved their lips in sync.

"You should try a hickey, those are fun." He said, ruining the moment.

Alicia blushed. "So it was you!" Josh realized.

"Ehmagawd, Massie didn't even tell me!" Alicia said.

"Crap, its time, PB is gonna be here any moment. Get ready." She said.

"Oh Demspey!!" Alicia cooed.

He wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion and walked toward her. Alicia squeezed Josh's hand in reassurance for what she was about to do.

Swiftly, she was "pushed" against the wall by Dempsey, and he was making out with her. At least, that's what they would tell Burns.

Josh and Derrick raced up to Dempsey and punched him in the face. Right on cue, Principal Burns swooped into the situation.

"What in the world is going on here?" She looked furious.

Alicia bit her lip and pretended to look scared. "Uh...Principal Burns, Dempsey was kissing me...against my will and if these two lovely boys hadn't come saved me, the Lord knows what would have happened!" Alicia put her hand on her forehead and looked up at the sky.

"No!! That is soo not what happened.. Uh..but uhh..see .. She and..pulled me.. and..." Dempsey mumbled incoherently.

"Mr. Soloman! I will not have your harrasing disrupt my academy no longer! Come with me! I will have you transferred to the trailers."

"UH Principal Burns!" She turned around.

"Could the Tomahawks switch into the MB instead?" Mrs. Burns raised her eyebrows.

" You know, so that they can protect me and my friends?" She looked up at here hopefully.

"Alright. Mr. Harrington, Mr. Hotz, please gather your belongings and inform the others please. And Ms. Rivera, let's hope your father doesn't need to be involved in this." She smiled weakly.

Alicia thought about this. Maybe she could gain something out of this. " Deal, but only if they have the exact schedule as me." PB's grin faded.

"Fine." She growled.

--B--

BOCD Cafe

12:25

**M**assie sighed. This was sooooo boring. Massie was happy and surprised to see Derrick and the rest of his guy friends in all of her classes today, but she wasn't able to talk to them. That's why she was so hyped up for lunch today. But they were nowhere in sight. Suddenly she spotted Derrick's shaggy blonde hair in the lunch line. He spotted her and gave her an ah-dorable grin and walked towards the pay line of the Cafe.

"Hey Massie. Love the look you going for today. Malibu Hottie!" Cookie Elson said.

The rest of the PC looked at her expectantly, getting ready to laugh at Cookie.

"Ohmygod, Cookie, that's exactly what thought this morning. Air Kisses!" Massie squeled.

Cookie and the rest of the cafe seemed to lock eyes with each other and wondering what the hell was wrong with their alpha.

"Uh..uh thanks...?" Cookie smiled and flounced off.

What was that about? Alicia mouthed to Claire, Dylan, and Kristen. They shrugged and looked at each other.

"Um.. Massie?" Massie looked up and smiled brightly.

"We wanted to talk to you." Alicia started. Massie's face clouded over. She knew what they were going to sya. Alicia would take over the alpha throne and she would be kicked to the curb like last year's Burberry. She was O-U-T, OUT!

"Yeah?" She said hesitantly.

"Well, see, after the party, you...you've been acting really weird." Alicia said.

"No, I haven't!" She insisted.

"Yeah, you have."Alicia retorted.

"Oh yeah? Name one thing." Massie challenged.

"Ok. You didn't want to song walk, you didn't say "Ehmagawd" once today, and you've been acting like an LBR by singing that stupid song with Derrick." Alicia made a disgusted face.

Massie's eyes flared up. "Does anyone else agree with her?"

They all nodded

"Oh. I see this is a group thing." She looked at all of them, practically burning a hole through them.

"Well, listen up, losers. I've got a new plan." She raised her chin up.

Suddenly, the fronts doors of the cafe burst open, making entrance for a beautiful, slender, girl with glossy black hair. She smiled at everyone and scanned the lunch tables for somewhere to sit.

Massie stood up. "Niha?"

"Massie?" Her english was perfect, not a single accent.

"OMJ, I can't believe you're here!"

All the Tomahawks were at table 18 now. Plovert was looking at Dylan longingly and Josh was looking at Niha.

Alicia noticed this and thought of something to say. "So..uh Massie , how do you know Niha?'

But Massie wasn't even acknowledging Alicia, she and Niha were laughing at some inside joke, and all the guys were staring at her, with lust. (Except for Derrick, Ryan, and Kemp?)

* * *

**A shorty, I know.. maybe.. a visit to my profile can fix that?**

**Did anyone see "The Suite Life on Deck" ? It oozes awesomeness... reply if you agree...**

**xoxo, Brooke  
**

* * *


	13. He almost, They almost

Ok. This story will end in 4 more chapters. Check out my profile to see what Niha looks like and see updates.

BOCD Cafe

_Alicia_

**I**t had been almost fifteen minutes until Massie had talked to _anyone. _Including Derrick. This is soooo not good. I can practically see my beta position slip out right in front of my eyes. And the worst part is that Josh and Niha keep eye-flirting. I have to do something now.

--

"Conference!" Alicia whisper shouted to Kristen, Claire, and Dylan. But they weren't even paying attention. They were wondering how to get in with the new "20", which was now Massie and Niha.

Suddenly, Massie turned to Claire, and beckoned her to sit next to Massie. "Hey, Claire, remember last year we went to Aspen and we met this girl there. You know, the one with the _mints and the parka?" _Massie winked at both of them and all three of them burst out laughing. Alicia couldn't help feeling green with envy. Of course, this was some stupid inside joke that she and Kuh-laire had.

_Claire_

Massie's staring at me. I wonder why. Whatever, atleast I'm in the NPC. Looks like the rest of them are out. I smiled weakly at Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia and got hostile stares from each.

"Ehmagawd, Niha, I love your hair, its so black and shiny!" I said.

--

"Dylan! Remember that time I went to Bombay for a fashion show and met you there?" Massie asked. **(AN: This never happened, just had to make it up for the story.)**

Dylan nodded. "Oh yeah, we saw the most gorgeous dresses ever!"

Massie was nodding enthusiastically. " remember the ' model' who helped us pick them out?" Massie zeroed into her eyes, trying to get the message through.

Dylan placed a hand on her glossy mouth. "OMJ, Model Girl, it's you!'

They high-fived and started giggling.

"We should totally hang out today." Massie said.

Niha's eyes lit up. "Totally. But first you could introduce me to your friends." Niha purred, all the while, looking at Josh.

"Okay. So that is Derrck." Massie and Derrick grinned at each other. Niha shot Massie a sly smile and she smirked.

_How close are they? _Alicia thought.

"And that is Plovert, Cam, Kemp, Ryan, Mitchell, and Josh." Josh grinned his adorable grin at Niha, while showing off his cute fangs.

"And them?" Niha said, pointing at Kristen and Alicia.

"Oh, that's Alicia and Kristen." Massie said, but with a bored tone.

Alicia was crushed. She, the beta, was introduced last. Do you know how degrading that is? Why was Massie mad at her and Kristen? She tuned to her right to look at Kristen, but she was already up there, sucking up to Niha, earning an impressed grin from Massie. They were planning to have a Welcome to BOCD party.

"When can we do it?"

"How about today?" Massie said.

"Today? Are you sure we can pull that off?" Niha said.

"You haven't seen Massie at her best." Claire smiled. That was totally a beta line. Die Claire! Die!

"Lets go to the mall today, but with the guys." Massie said.

The Tomahawks were listening to the whole thing, occasionally eye-flirting and winking at their girls. They groaned.

"Do we have to?" Derrick pouted.

"Its fine. We'll just go with the football team instead." Massie bit her lip, trying to keep from laughing.

"NO!" All the guys yelled in unison, Derrick's yell, being the loudest.

Everyone laughed, and the girls turned to talk about spa treatments.

"Dude, Cam, are you ok?' Derrick asked. Josh and Plovert turned to him

"No. I totally screwed things up with Claire." He looked down at his shoes.

"Maybe you can fix things at the party. Ask Claire to be her date for the party." Josh suggested.

"No, I'm asking Claire to the party." Mitchell said.

"Dude, Cam and Claire have been together since.. since, well..forever. You can't stop that." Derrick smirked.

"Watch Me." Mitchell flipped his black hair and flounced off.

"He won't do anything. He doesn't have the balls to." Kemp reassured him.

"Yeah, I guess." Cam said.

"Who are you two asking?" Cam looked at Plovert and Kemp.

Plovert raised his hand. "Dylan and me hooked up for hours at the Christmas party. We're totally going out by the time we get to the mall." He licked his lips and high-fived all the guys.

"What about you Kemp?" Cam asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Kemp snapped.

"Whoa, Who sprinkled 'drama queen' in your oatmeal today?"

"I'm thinking about asking...about...about asking Massie." Kemp said.

Derrick, Josh, Plovert, and Cam did a double take. Ryan widened his amber eyes. "What did you say?" He asked.

He sat up a little taller and raised his chin. "I'm going to ask Massie."

"Dude! No way! How could you?" Derrick was clearly upset.

Suddenly the girls flicked their eyes to the scene. Massie arched an eyebrow. "What's going on here?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Uh..um.. Kemp beat me at Halo 3 yesterday and I told Derrick." Josh managed.

Massie rolled her eyes at Josh and flounced off. She could feel all the guys checking out her butt.

"Guys, stop checking out my girlfriend's butt." Derrick teased, but then frowned.

"Kemp, you know Massie's mine!" He whispered.

"You had your chance, D! Now it's my turn to date her!" Kemp shouted and then immediately clamped his hand over his mouth, making all heads turn to them.

Massie looked really surprised and glared at Derrick, as if to ask what was going on. He looked down at his shoes.

Kemp grabbed his backpack and ran towards the field.

She's not your girlfriend yet, dumbass." Ryan sneered.

"Fuck off." Derrick glared at him.

Ryan, too, ran to where Kemp had gone.

Josh glanced at Plovert and Cam, who were looking at Derrick. He looked really pissed off, and began stabbing his chocolate chip cookie.

--

"But who's going to come to the party?" Dylan asked.

"Everyone." Claire, Kristen, and Niha said at the same time.

Massie tapped her glossy mouth. She got up and stood on table 18.

"Listen Up, BOCD!"

Every single head turned to Massie. Not a single person tuned away to talk and ignore the alpha. "The Pretty Comittee is having a Welcome party for the newest member of our elite circle. Niha!" Massie pointed to Niha, while everyone clapped an cheered for her.

"The party's at my house and the theme is anything Indian. Come at 8:00 , and leave whenever. Dates are required. Thank You!" Massie held out her hand for Derrick and he lifted her by the waist and hoisted her down. More like dumped her down.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling Massie to find her baby blue balenciaga. The Tomahawks and the PC were about to leave, when Massie put her hand out in front like a crossing guard. " Everyone, meet at my Range Rover at exactly 3: 10, kay? Dates for the party will be figured out later."

She hoisted her Balenciaga onto her shoulder and waved at Derrick before waltzing out, not waiting for anyone to respond.

Bocd Mile Track

1:25

**M**assie sighed. this was the only class she didn't have with anyone, other than Josh. And it wasn't exactly polite to run the mile with your best friends boyfriend. Or was it? She was the alpha, she could be become best friends with Josh, it wouldn't exactly hurt anybody. Or would it? Too bad. It would serve Alicia right for plotting against her. _Again._

She shook all those confusing thoughts from her head and tied up her hair in a high ponytail, reminding herself to get a new haircut today at the spa. She approached all the soccer guys, each one of them gluing their eyes onto Massie slinking towards Josh, grinning in a friendly way, or at least she thought it was that way.

_Josh_

Damn, Massie looks hot. God, What are you doing, Josh? You have Alicia. She's your girlfriend. You just hooked up with her this morning. Sure, I hadn't felt any spark between her any more. And what about Niha? She was really pretty, and didn't seem as clingy. And why was Massie grinning at him like that? It made him feel all tingly inside.

"Hey Massie." Danny Robbins said, practically drooling at her.

"Hey Mass, what's up?" I asked, carefully, trying not to show off my "ah-dorable" fangs, as Alicia called them.

"Hey Robbins, how's it going?" Massie asked, looking directly into his blue eyes.

"Awesome, now that you're here." Danny said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

_Whoa, do I sense Robbins closing in on Mass? Better step in._ Josh thought.

"Easy, Robbins, she's mi- Derrick's" He blushed.

"I'm subject to change my mind, though, Daniel." Massie purred, while giving me a smirk.

"I'll be waiting." He squeaked.

She winked at him and touched his biceps. "Ooh, someone's been working out." She sing-songed.

Danny was turning redder and redder by the second, and finally Massie's gaze flicked to me.

"You are such a flirt." I teased. She half smiled, making _**me**_ weak in the knees.

"But that's why you luh-ve me." She said.

She held out her hand and I stood there, staring at her.

"Well, come on, we gotta run the mile." She grinned.

"No, Mass... look, I don't like you that way." I gulped and looked into her amber eyes. Sigh, why did Massie have to look so pretty?

"Nice job, Hotz, Now I know Alicia can trust you. Come on, now, I don't want Mrs. Halle freaking out." She rolled her eyes.

I sighed, relieved, but still a little jealous. So, ok, _the_ Massie Block didn't like me like that. Whatever.

--

"So, wait, you don't like me?" Josh did a little pout.

"Why, you wanna date me or something?" Massie blew him a kiss.

"I'll have to admit, you are pretty." He blushed immediately after saying that. WHY WERE THEY FLIRTING?

"Awww, Joshie Woshy, thanks soo much. Maybe I will date you. Unless Niha steals you away from me first." Massie shot him a sly smile.

"You like her?" Massie said.

Josh said nothing. It was obvious Massie was asking these questions to test his loyalty to Leesh. Of course, if he gave away the answers he would be roadkill.

"Come on! I won't tell Alicia" She said her name with a sneer.

"You guys fighting or something?" Josh asked

"Or something. I'm not sure, but right now, I won't be telling her anything. Pinky-swear."

"Ok, I might like her." Josh admitted.

Massie squealed. "Yeah! Nice going, Hotz." She held her hand up for him to high-five, and he did.

Josh covered his ears. "I _hate _it when girls squeal."

--

Olivia was watching Massie and Josh carefully. Something was going on here. Massie never talked to anyone during P.E.

Until now. Smirking, she took a picture of Massie and Josh high-five- ing and smiled to herself. This was all she needed.

--

Mrs. Halle blew the whistle. "Alright. Today's mile day. You may jog or run, but walking is not allowed. Ipod's and talking with a friend are alright, but gum is not allowed. Those who get 10 minutes or lower must repeat the mile. Wait for the whistle."

"Race ya?" Massie asked.

"Honestly Mass, I don't think it would be much of a race if I was against you." Josh smiled. "Have you ever even worn sneakers before?"

Massie scoffed. "Puh-lease. You're just scared." She tapped the side of her gold Ecko sneakers.

Mrs.Halle blew the whistle.

Josh tickled Massie then shot towards the track.

"Cheater!" She yelled.

Josh looked back. "You gotta be faster than that, Mass!" He laughed.

Massie exhaled. Time to show everyone how sporty she really was. She started picking up speed and then keeping her eyes on the target, she ran as fast as she could.

When she reached the timer at the end of the colossal track, he looked at his timer and then at Massie. And then back at the timer, and then to Massie.

Her chest heaving and huffing, Massie managed to choke out, "Um, I don't have all day. Tell me the time."

"6:02" he said, still shocked.

Josh reached the timer shortly afterward and scanned behind him, looking for Massie.

Massie cleared her throat.

Josh's jaw dropped.

"No effing way that that's possible. You cheated right?" Josh looked desperate.

"Nope." She pulled out the rubber band that was in her hair. Her silky brown hair fell gracefully onto her shoulders, and Massie ran her hand through her hair.

She noticed Josh watching her with this look of sadness.

"What ?" Massie asked.

"Nothing. Just remembered something." Josh snapped out of his trance.

They walked toward this large oak, and sat down in the shade. Josh kept on looking at Massie, and it was kinda freaking her out.

"So...what was that thing with Kemp at lunch?" Massie narrowed her eyes. Josh nervously gulped and drank some water.

"Derrick was sad that Kemp beat me...?" Josh tried.

"I'm nawt buying that, Joshy. Tell me what it is." Massie snapped.

"Kemp likes you." he blurted.

"No freaking way!" Massie screamed. "Arrrrrrrrrrrgh!!"

Josh contorted his eyebrows and inched away from the brunette.

"Shit! This is not happening! Do you know how many guys like me right now? First there's Dempsey, who looks totally effing ugly, then there's Ryan, who is soo cute, then there's Derrick...I love him..but..And now, Kemp! Eww! Why would he like me? Wait a minute? Who wouldn't like me? I'm gorgeous.. Ugh... I hate myself, I should just go die. I'm worthless for this world."

Jsoh got up and stared down at Massie. "Never ever say that again, Massie, understand? You, like any other human, on this Earth, are worth living for. So I never wanna hear that bull again, get it?" Massie looked at him like he was crazy.

"Something happened to my old girlfriend at HotchKiss...it was a suicide" Josh said.

"Oh my god.. I'm so sorry." She looked so sad and innocent and pretty all at the same time that Josh couldn't take it.

Before even thinking about what he was about to do, Josh leaned in. He was about to make contact when Massie's Iphone rang. He was so close to her lips he could smell the sweet scent of her lip gloss.

_"Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (around you) _

_Ima take you there, Ima take you there So don't be scared, I'm right here, you ready  
We can go anywhere  
Go anywhere_

Massie jumped up, scrambling to pick up her phone. But by the time she picked it up, it was too late.

"It was Derrick." She said. She looked into his eyes, wanting to kiss him.

"Nice move, Hotz." Josh froze. He looked up and saw Olivia , holding out her LG Shine, showing a picture of Massie and Josh almost kissing.

Without any hesitation, Josh grabbed Olivia's waist and kissed her. Olivia dropped her phone and put her arms around his neck. Massie got it and deleted the picture.

In addition, she grabbed her Iphone and snapped a picture of Olivia making out with Josh.

"I've wanted to do that my whole life." Josh said.

"Me too. Meet me here at 10 tonight. Kay?" Olivia said.

"Kay."

As soon as she left, Josh hacked and spit onto the ground. He stuck out his tongue and said " Ewww, I had Olivia's tongue in my mouth."

Massie busted out laughing. "What's so funny? I lost my first french kiss to Olivia Ryan." He wailed.

"Rewind. Your first french kiss?

"Yeah. Why, did you want to do a first frenchie with me?" He smirked.

"Sorry, I can't. I already french-kissed Derrick yesterday." She blushed.

"You and Derek met yesterday?" Josh sounded incredulous. He knew that there was a weird pang to his voice, like he was jealous, and hoped that Massie didn't notice.

"Yup. Why are you asking, Hotz, jealous much?" Massie stuck her tongue out.

Josh started tickling her.

"You know what? We should really hang out more often." Massie said.

"Yeah, we should." Josh replied, staring into space, dreaming about all the naughty things they would do.

Massie took her Iphone out and started taking pictures of Josh. The first one was him staring off into space. Her favorite one was Josh looking straight into the camera and lightly smirking, showing off his ah-dorable fangs.

"Text me later, vampire." She slinked off, knowing that he was checking her out.

Bocd

Art Studio

**W**hat the hell had just happened? She had flirted with Josh and he had almost kissed her. Yup, that was basically it. Life was so much more easier when she and Derrick were bickering nonstop. What was she feeling towards Josh? Was it possible to like 3 different guys at the same time? Massie took her Ipod from her Balenciaga and scrolled down the list. After she selected a song, she took various earth tone paints and waltzed back to her table.

She spent the rest of the period painting furiously on her canvas, all the while thinking of the numerous boys who..."wanted" her. In fact, the song she was listening to matched what she was thinking right now.

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you've been at (where you've been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they _

Massie thought of Josh and his beautiful chocolate eyes. How he had been preaching to her about suicide. He was way more sensitive than Cam. And what would be cuter than two brunettes going out? Massie exhaled.

_He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to it  
Just like that they_

Now Massie thought of Derrick. He was an amazing singer and it kinda tuned her on when he sang. She loved it when he got jealous of her obsession with Joe Jonas. She loved the feeling of his soft lips on hers and the cute way he wiped off her excessive lip gloss.

She lifted her hand off the canvas and admired her work. She had painted a beautiful scene with three blossoming trees. One was facing the other two, and there were two paths leading to each of the blossom trees. Huh, what were the odds?

"Very nice, Massie. A for the day." Mrs. Davis said.

She picked up her brushes and dropped them into the sink. Massie turned on the tap and washed her hands with her watermelon-papaya handsoap and ran out the door, pushing and shoving all the LBr's who stood in her way.

Front Parking Lot

Bocd

3:01

_Claire_

When I got to the parking lot, everybody was there already. Why were they in such a hurry? I scanned the lot, looking for Massie, and more importantly, Cam and Mitchell.

They were crowded around Massie's range rover, waiting for, me.

"Claire! There you are!" Massie hugged me.

--

All of them piled into the Range Rover, pushing and shoving each other to sit next to the person they wanted to sit next to. Derrick, Kemp, Ryan, and Josh raced over to Massie. Derrick ended up sitting on the right side of Massie, and Josh on her left. Niha sat right in front of Massie and Josh, next to Kemp, Cam, and a fuming Alicia. Dylan and Plovert chose to sit in the back row, with Mitchell and Ryan.

"To the mall, Issac!" Massie said.

--

* * *

xoxo, Brooke.

bee. tee. double. yew : The dresses are already posted on my profile.

* * *


	14. Mayday Parade

1 Month Left until Twilight comes out!!

* * *

Westchester Mall

5:00

**J**osh groaned as Alicia handed him yet another colorful bag from some store. He looked over at his friends: Plovert had the least bags out of them all, and Derrick had the most. Every time he protested, Massie would give him a cute little pout, which caused him to soften and take the bag.

He glanced at Massie, ignoring his roaring stomach, who seemed completely at ease, wandering around the mall, looking for more stupid junk she didn't even need. Was he attracted to her?

"Mass, please! I _have _to eat, like, now!" Derrick groaned.

"We're almost done Derrick, all we have to do is go to Neimans."

Derrick rolled his eyes. "Oh well, atleast we only have one store left."

They arrived in front of Neiman Marcus. Colorful racks of skinny jeans in a variety of blues bellowed out everywhere. There were a rainbow of Marc Jacobs ballet flats from the flats fad that was now kinda getting old.

Massie, Niha, Alicia, and Dylan ran in different directions, squealing at the sights they saw.

Claire and Kristen rolled their eyes and turned to the guys. "It may just be one store, Derrick, but it's going to be torture." Kristen nodded and said," Trust me, _we _know." She pointed at Massie carrying a shitload of clothese to the dressing room, handing it to the frazzled manager.

"Derrick!" She squealed. She motioned for him to come over. Derrick gave- or more like dumped his bangs on Plovert and rushed toward Massie.

"Smell this." She instructed. She held up Armani's Acqua di Gio, and Derrick crumpled his nose in disgust. "Ugh, my brother wears that. I hate it."

"Ok...then try this." This time, she held up Prada's Milano for Men. Derrick sniffed it and shrugged. " I guess it's ok."

"Yay, I knew you'd like this one, it's the same one Joe uses." She grinned and tapped the airbrushed bottle.

"Hey, if it will make me smell like the same guy who millions of girls crush on, I'm definetly cool with it." He winked. She rolled her eyes.

Massie's eyes locked onto something and Derrick followed her gaze. Dylan was holding two different shirts, while Plovert kept his hand on his lower chin, as if in thought of which one to buy. He finally pointed out to the shirt on her left and Dyaln nodded.

"Aww, they look so cute together. Is he asking Dylan?" Massie asked. "Yep. And guess who I'm going with?" He smiled slightly.

"I don't know who _you're _going with, Derrick, but _I'm_ going with Massie." Kemp smiled.

Derrick growled, and for some reason, Massie immediately thought of Edward Cullen. She reminded herself to buy the books as soon as possible when she got home.

"You can take her to the next party, Hurley, It's _me _who's taking her to tonight's party." Ryan smiled at Massie. _" I._ called. dibs. Remember?" He whispered fiercely to Derrick and Kemp, then smiled innocently at Massie.

"E-nuff! Since Derrick's taking me to the Jonas Brothers concert and Ryan's taking me to the All Time Low concert, _Kemp_ gets to take me to the party.

Derrick's eyes widened. "What...?"

"What?!" Ryan snapped, a little bit more rudely.

" Everyone should get a chance, Ryan." Massie said.

"Since when do you go to a dance with a perv?" Alicia snickered. She held up her palm, obviously expecting someone to high five her, but the rest of the PC stood silently, looking down.

" Since I figured out you were _fannish_." Massie shot back.

"Whatever." Alicia folded her arms and looked away.

"So it's settled then, I'm going to the dance with Kemp." She looked at him and he licked his lips.

"I'm not going to stand here and be insulted. I'm leaving." Derrick slammed the cologne onto the table and  
stalked away from the store. Ryan followed him.

"Looks like you lost all your admirers." Alicia smiled slyly, Ivy Slade-esque.

Massie's eyes watered a bit, making Alicia's smile become even wider.

"What is your freaking problem? Are you jealous? You're the worst friend ever! I'm so sick of your constant attitude problems. We're over Alicia!" Josh yelled, making everyone turn to look at them.

"Is there a problem here?" A pinched voice asked them.

"Yeah... Her!" Josh pointed to Alicia.

Josh dropped all of Alicia's bags and raced out of the room, leaving a group of shocked teenagers.

"Josh..wait!" Massie scooped up all of her bags and pulled Niha, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen and left the store, leaving Alicia and the rest of the boys to fend for themselves.

"What the hell?" Alicia wondered out loud. "Olivia!" She barked into her Iphone.

"What was that you wanted to tell me about Josh and Massie? " Alicia asked.

--B--

* * *

Short. I know. But I'm too psyched for Twilight to think straight. :D


	15. Planned Promising

Neiman Marcus

5:27

**"W**hat?!" Alicia shrieked. The store manager picked up her bags and dropped them outside the store. "Out!" He said.

Alicia shot a scathing look to him and continued on her phone. Plovert and the rest of the guys followed mindlessly behind her. She snapped her fingers and motioned for the them to carry her bags. They complained yet still picked up her belongings.

"Who made the first move, Liv?" Alicia was heartbroken. In front of her newest enemy and the whole Westchester Mall, Josh had broken up with her. Now Niha would get him. Or maybe even Massie. Alicia smiled wickedly. She couldn't wait to tell Derrick about this.

Don't get her wrong. It wasn't that she _liked _Derrick. Oh God, no! And she didn't want her alpha spot. Not after last year, of course; been there, done that. Alicia just wanted to let everyone to know that their alpha wasn't perfect. Far from it, in fact.

"Here's the plan, Liv. You plant the rumor and then I'll blame it on _her, _and she'll be out in a second. Got it? Good." She end her call then proceeded to call Dean. This was going to take a lot of planning.

--B--

Some Random Street

5:27

**M**assie stopped. She couldn't run any more. He heart was in her throat and she could barely breathe. Who knew she was such bad runner? Derrick _and_ Josh had gotten away from her so easily. Dylan and Niha had stopped running and Niha had called her driver to pick up all four of them. Now it was just her. She speed dialed Derrick, only to reach his voicemail. She stopped speed-walking and listened the voicemail. It was something she recorded last year onto his phone.

"Huh, he still has it." She thought out loud.

_"Hey, this is Massie, but you've reached Derrick. He's probably out doing something stupid and can't come to the phone right now, 'Hey!' (giggle) Leave a message and maybe he'll get back to you. Later!"_

She giggled, cherishing the memory. How simple things were then. Everyone liked only one person, and she didn't have to choose between anyone. Her phone rang. It was Josh.

"H-hello?" She said.

"Mass? It's me, Josh."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. There's this great new thing called 'Caller ID'. Heard of it?" Massie bit her lip, hoping he would laugh.

" Mass, Can I meet you somewhere? I have to talk to you." He sounded sad.

"Um, sure. Where?" She gulped, this wasn't sounding so good.

He gave her the address and she put her phone away. What did he want to talk about? Massie's phone rang again. This time it was Derrick. "Yes!" She air clapped, then picked up the phone.

"Massie?"

"Uh huh?" She said.

"Listen, I'm sorry I blew up at you...I wasn't being very sensitive was I?" He admitted. "Anyways, I want to ask you something, so meet me at Starbucks in 15 minutes, Kay? I gotta go, my phone's almost dead. Bye."

Massie opened her mouth to respond, but her Iphone blinked "end call".

This was going to be a problem. She hurried to Starbucks, the place which would either decide her fate for the year or kill her relationship with Derrick and Alicia. Overall, she was having a pretty good day. Right?

--B--

"So, Plovert. God, it feels weird to call you that. May I call you Chris?" Dylan smiled, hoping that there was nothing stuck in her teeth.

He laughed and swatted his blond bangs to the side. "Sure." Then his face turned serious and he looked deep in thought. "Hey Dylan?" She looked up and he continued, " Are we, you know, cool with everything? 'Cause, you know, I felt like crap during the whole summer, and you, you must have felt the worst, 'cause, you know-"

Dylan giggled, then put her hand on his mouth. He looked at it, then gently closed his eyes, inhaling the "scent" of her.

"I like your perfume...it smells like...the beach..and jasmine..and...anyways..are we cool or what?"

Dylan looked down for a second and then looked up again, a small smile playing on her lips. " If we weren't cool, I wouldn't invite you to my house." She giggled, then bit her lip, shyly. "I also wouldn't have been able to do this." She picked up her courage and pressed her lips onto his. He was taken by surprise, yet soon entangled his hands into her thick, red hair.

They pulled apart after some sweet kissing. Plovert was grinning so wide his lips reached his ears. "Hey, will you be my date to the party tonight?"

"I'd love to."

And with that, Plovert leaned into Dylan's glossy lips.

--B--

Massie blew on her mocha latte. Where was Josh? He had to talk to her and then she had to talk to Derrick; without the both of them knowing. She was about to speed dial him when he walked into the store, his dark hair flopping all over the place because of the wind. She grinned and motioned for him to sit in front of her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Massie said, fear on her breath after every word she spoke. Josh took a deep breath before continuing.

"Look Massie, ever since we almost "kissed" He said, making air qoutes around kissed, making Massie smile. " I felt really weird...but in a good way."

He paused to gaze at Massie's face, looking for a reaction. "What...what are trying to say?" Her voice barely a whisper.

"I...like...you..you know, more than a friend." He blushed furiously. Massie opened her mouth but no words came out. Her throat locked. Her breath got short.

"I....I..." Massie started.

Josh put his hand in front of him like a crossing guard. "Before you say anything, think about what you feel inside. As cheesy as it sounds, listen to what your heart says."

"Look, Josh, it's true I felt a spark when we almost kis-" Massie was still prouncing the "S" when Derrick walked in, his blond, wavy,curls flopping around in the wind.

"Josh?" Derrick sounded surprised, if not a bit suspicious. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, um.. I was just..um talking to him about the "breakup"...he's going for Niha, now." Massie reached under the table and squeezed his hand.

When Josh felt Massie's hand squeezing his, he wanted to hold it forever. "Ouch." Massie had slapped his thigh.

"I gotta go, now. Can I talk to you about Niha later, Mass?"

Massie nodded. "Sit down, Derrick."

" Do you want to go out with me or not?"

"Derrick.. I"

"No, listen Mass, you can' t play around with me like this. either you're my girlfriend, or you're my best friend. I can't just keep kissing you while we're not going out. " He exhaled.

"But..I..."

"No! Ok, you're going to a concert with me, and Ryan, and to the party with Kemp. What I'm trying to say is that..you're being a ..." He trailed off.

Massie's liquid amber eyes darkened. "A slut. Right? That's what you were going to say."

"No!" Derrick protested.

"I have to go now. Need to find a _slutty _dress to wear for the party." She sneered and got up, leaving her black prada bag behind.

Derrick picked up her bag and hurried after Massie. "No, Mass, that's not what I meant!" Massie turned back, grabbing the black bag.

"Then what did you mean? " She pulled him inside a quaint bookshop.

"I'm not your boy toy. " Derrick said, calmly, as if they were buying some groceries.

"I never said you were." Massie replied.

"Please. How many times have we kissed since your Christmas party?" Derrick questioned, getting madder by the second. Massie looked down, toying with one of the books in the store.

"That's what I thought. See, we can't keep going on like this. What will the rest of your friends say? I mean, Alicia's already beginning to show some attitude. What I'm saying is, I just don't want everyone to think you're a flirt, or some backstabbing slut." he explained.

"So what should we do?" Massie said.

"Go out?" Derrick grinned, blatantly displaying his eagerness. "I'll think about it...and I'll tell you at the party. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." He murmured. Derrick closed his eyes, and started to lean in. "Whoa there, hot shot. No kissing until we're going out, remember?" Massie raised an eyebrow and smirked. "See ya."

"Promise you'll save me a song at the dance?" Derrick asked.

" Promise."

* * *

Review? Read Luck Shines Through His Love too... It's my first Clarington.


	16. Tensed Endings are Healthy at Times

Obamanos, everybody! Writer's Block is a bitch, isn't it? Sorry. :/ I know I promised and all. But I've been busy, and yeah. I'm really sorry.

Chapter dedicated to : Jbhearter12. Yay! :)

* * *

Massie's Room

The Night of The Party

**"I **look terrible." Dylan looked at herself in the mirror. "No, you don't, Dylan. That dress looks wonderful on you, and it hugs all of your curves." Niha informed.

"Maybe you should put on some makeup." Alicia said.

Massie looked over at Dylan. Her blue and purple dress was elegant and flirty, at the same time. There was a skirt that went all the way to her legs, and it was covered in beautiful, intricate mirrors that sent sparkling lights everywhere the lights hit them. Niha, Claire, and Kristen, had the same design for their dresses, except in different purples.

Massie's dress was also the same except it was yellow and a deep pink. Blue and purple designs sweeped across the mirrors in elegant patterns, making Massie look like some Indian goddess. Celia, (_Massie's _new_ hair designer, Jakkob was so last season)_ had given Massie haircut a lot of work. Massie's coffee-colored locks were now layered, leaving a modern, cute look, and side bangs now framed her face. Light brown and slightly blonde-ish highlights dotted her hairs, and her purple streak was removed. Massie had decided that the streak reminded her of her SOS, (Summer of Stress), and took it off. She loved her new hair, and felt greater than she had the past few days.

Even the atmosphere of the other girls had changed since Niha's arrival. The girls were giggling and complementing each others fabulous dresses, while putting on make up or fixing their hair.

Niha's dress was red and black, and Claire's was white and light baby blue, while Kristen's was olive green and yellow. Alicia had refused to participate, and had donned on a gray and sliver striped Ella Moss dress, with black leggings underneath. Black Uggs adorned her feet and she had a chunky blue-sliver ish necklace. Her long hair had been curled and she had a blue highlight extension, to match her dress.

"Thanks for letting me wear purple, Massie." Dylan grinned and winked at Massie.

"Oh sure, you let Dylan wear purple to a _party_ and don't let me buy purple Uggs." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Thats because Dylan's a good friend and I wanted them." Massie snapped and threw a bag at Alicia. "Hey! You said they looked ugly!" She exclaimed, looking at the bag with the boots she wanted.

"Whatever. Anyways, guys, its time to go downstairs, I think our dates are here."

"You mean _Kemp_?" Alicia snickered.

"At least her date didn't ditch her in front of everyone." Claire snapped. Everyone looked up and stared at Claire. She wasn't the type to snap at people. "It my time of month." She explained.

"Ah." Everyone nodded. All six girls headed downstairs, whispering excitedly over the "bum-bum-be-dum-bum-bum-be-dum-bum-" ending of "Disturbia", and the guitar starting of Metro Station's "Seventeen Forever".

"Ehmagawd, I love this song." Kristen exclaimed, her feet thumping to the music.

"Could you please stop staying that? Its giving me a headache." Massie said, while rubbing her arms with gold sparkle dust.

"Uh..sure." Kristen raised her eyebrows at Alicia.

"Hey everyone! Enjoying the party?" Massie shouted over the blaring music.

Everyone cheered and the crowd pulsed to the music.

_You are young and so am I  
And this is wrong, but who am I to judge  
You feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough_

_ We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

Plovert grinned and took Dylan by the waist. They started dancing together, and Massie smiled shyly, without even knowing._ Aww._ Alicia and Olivia rushed towards the back of Massie's backyard, whispering and gossiping.

"Whatever, I'm so over them." She turned to Niha and Kristen to roll her eyes, but they were gone. She scanned her backyard for them, and saw Kristen and Niha talking to Josh. She hit herself for feeling a small pang of jealousy come over her. She didn't like Josh, did she?

"Hey Massie." Kemp grinned and took her by the waist. he look adorable in dark wash Diesel skinny jeans and an orange and white striped Lacoste polo. Josh had the same polo in green and Massie regretfully admitted(to herself) that it _did _look better on Josh.

"Hey. You want to dance?" She smiled weakly and searched the grounds for Derrick. He was either a) ditching her party b) didn't bother to come c) just not there yet.

Massie hoped that it was "c". her eyes lit up and she drew a breath of relief as soon as she saw his blond hair in the crowd. Kemp tugged on her hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

They swayed to the refran chorus of the song, and Massie couldn't help but notice that Kemp was a exceptional dancer.

_ooh ooh. ooh ooh.  
ooh ooh. ooh ooh._

_Will you remember me  
you ask me as I leave_

_We're one mistake from being together  
but let's not ask why it's not right  
you won't be seventeen forever  
and we can get away with this tonight._

"You got serious dancing skills, Kemp." She shouted over the music. He blushed. "Thanks." He said, shyly.

"Massie!" A voice called out. Massie looked around, glancing through the crowd to see who it was. As soon as she did, she grinned. "Derrick!" She left kemp's side and ran to Derrick. He threw his arms aorund her and gave her a big hug. "Ready to dance?" he whispered in her ear.

"Um, I believe that Massie was **my **date, Derrick." kemp glared at him, but he just shrugged.

"She promised me a song, and I want this one." He winked at Massie, and Kemp stared at him in disgust. he flipped him off and stalked away, cursing Derrick under his breath.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

All the couples rushed to floor, ignoring all the envious stares and glares they recieved from the bystanders, who had nothing else to do, but well, stare.

"Perfect." Massie said, more to herself than Derrick. This was the perfect song for her and Derrick. Liking each other, then fighting, then liking each other all over again. Sigh, who needed Josh or Kemp...or Ryan?

Derrick placed his hands on Massie waist, pulling her closer. They were beginning to sway along with the music. MAssie took it all bcak. Nothing made her feel better than dancing with Derrick. He made her feel so great. Finally, finally, her life was going the way she wanted it to, and she liked it.

Finally, finally, everything was all right.

"Ugh, hold on. I got a text."

In her dark pink Fendi clutch, her Iphone vibrarted. Still in a dreamy mood, she glided her fingers across her touch screen. She opened the message.

And what she saw on that screen made her throat hitch in her throat and her amber eyes widened in horror. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Massie bit her lip, wondering who could have sent this to her. Her lips tembreled, and her eys were in a shocked stare. She stared at the text over and over again, not believing that it was actually happenening. Trying to be discrete, MAssie slipped her phone back into her clutch, wishing nobody saw her take out her phone and see the text.

She looked up and saw not only Derrick, but almost every freaking person at her party, staring at her in disgust. It was one moment any alpha should have craved for. Every single pair of eyes were focused on Massie, but all she wanted to do was run away from their penetrating, disapproving, glares.

This single message had ruined her.

Finally, she was done.

* * *

Feel the tension? Yeah? Review, loves.

Song:

**"Seventeen Forever" by Metro Station**


	17. Forever Gone

Howdy Y'all. Obviously, staying sick in bed all day has its advantages. I updated this and Luck Shines Through His Love. How Wonderful.

Enjoy:)

* * *

Flashback

_She looked up and saw not only Derrick, but almost every freaking person at her party, staring at her in disgust. It was one moment any alpha should have craved for. Every single pair of eyes were focused on Massie, but all she wanted to do was run away from their penetrating, disapproving, glares._

_This single message had ruined her._

_Finally, she was done._

Niha's Welcoming Party

The Block Estate

Backyard

**E**veryone glanced at their phones and back at Massie, wondering what the hell was going on. Derrick ran a troubled hand through his hair. he had styled it like Cody Linley, due to Massie's pleading and begging, but now he wondered why he even shook his head, then closed his phone. He took a deep breath.

_A few minutes ago:_

"Ugh. How do you spell my name, Alicia?" Olivia asked, tapping her finger against her glossy mouth.

Alicia's jaw dropped. "Are seriously serious. Ugh. Give. me. that." She took Olivia's phone and transferred the content into the phone. She scrolled through the address book, selecting names. "There. Sent to everybody at school."

"You didn't use my name, did you?" Olivia grabbed her precious phone back.

"Of course not. I used my name. Except I spelled it like U-N-K-N-O-W-N, instead of Alicia." She grinned evilly.

--

"How could you do this?" Derrick said. Even though the crowd was at least 10 feet away, they could still hear Derrick's voice. Massie's ears turned bright red and they felt like they were on fire. The tone of Derricks voice sent a shiver through her. It was so cold and hard, masking all of the mischief in his puppy dog face.

"I......I...It's not what you think." Massie choked out. Her face was white and her eyes were still widened.

Derrick laughed, but not his usual heart-warming laugh. This was more like a bitter, evil laugh, which scared Massie to hell.

"Oh? Then what should I think? That you did it by _accident_?" He sneered. "Spare me the act, Massie. I was wrong about you. You are a bitch, and you are definitely a backstabbing slut." Pure hate and fury flashed in his eyes, signaling to Massie that this was one mistake that she could never undo.

He turned around and walked, not caring that he had (once again) told off Massie Block, this time, in front of the whole, freaking eighth grade.

"And there you have it, BOCD. Our own Alpha, Massie Block, has played with," Alicia mimed counting with her fingers, " four guys' hearts. Is that what you guys look for in an alpha?" She smirked.

"Oh god, not this shit again! Come on, we already went through this last year. Spare us the details and grow a pair!" Danny Robbins shouted.

Alicia frowned, but continued, " Don't worry, BOCD, I'm not the one behind this. I mean, puh-lease, why would I do that?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, the one who sent this message is in this very room, and _she's _the one who wants to be alpha." Alicia lifted her head, and smiled, confident that her work here was done.

Most of the crowd had left already, not wanting to be involved with this new found drama. The latter that remained milled around, holding up cellphones, to probably record the unfolding scenes and upload them into Youtube.

Massie lifted up a mascara-tear- stained face, to glare at the Pretty Committee. Who was the rotten, little, conniving bitch who destroyed her social life in just 5 minutes?

"But I'll let Massie figure that one on her own. This is been Alicia Rivera, for BOCD, saying I heart you!" She yelled out into the crowd, joining Olivia, who was looking confused, (as usual), in the sidelines.

Mustering up as much courage as she could, Massie pushed Alicia off the stage, and grabbed the mic, clutching it so hard her skin tuned white.

"Everyone who doesn't know my middle name, GET THE HELL OUT!" Massie screamed, scaring off the dwindling number of LBR's who were left. Even the Tomahawks had left, since they didn't happen to know her middle name. Now, on the Pretty Committee was left, excluding Niha.

They lined up in a straight line, fearing the response that was about to result from their alpha. Massie paced right to left, pausing to glare at one of the girls, menacingly.

Intense was the word, folks.

Finally, Massie stopped pacing, and faced her friends. The time for truth had come.

"I...I'm....so- sorry." She uttered. Kristen and Dylan's jaw dropped, and stood there, like that. "I don't know what was going through my mind.. I..I just.. snapped. Please, you guys, believe me. "

Neither one of them spoke. Massie felt a tear slid down her cheek, and didn't even bother to wipe it off. There was no alpha now. It was just a pretty brunette, her face soaking with tears, facing her five best friends. A long time ago, only Bean was allowed to see her cry, but hey, desperate situations call for desperate measures, right?

Claire bit her lip and shook her head, not believing that she was about to tell Massie off. "I.. I don't." Dylan gasped, clutching her stomach.

"How could you?!!" Claire shouted.

Kristen stepped up, an angry look on her pretty face. " Don't expect us to ever forgive you, Massie. You are officially out of the Pretty Committee." She turned and ran towards her bike, tripping on miniscule rocks.

"Says you, Kristen. You cant kick me out until everyone agrees!" She yelled, despite the fact that Kristen was already long gone.

Dylan just looked at Massie and shook her head, disapprovingly, not turning back even once to look at her former best friend.

Now only Alicia remained, a look of horror on her normally gorgeous face. It was obvious that she hadn't planned for things to go this way.

"Why. Do. You. Hate. me?" Massie spoke terrifyingly calm, which scared Alicia even more.

"I don't. I was just going to show everyone that your not perfect." Alicia's scared look evaporated into a smug smile.

"Why are you obsessed with screwing up my life? Was last year not enough for you, Alicia Rivera? Was last semester not good enough for you? Do you _have _to mess everything up for me? " Massie ranted, feeling better by the second.

Alicia opened her mouth to respond, but Massie cut her off. " But you know what, Alicia? You have fucked with my life for the last time. You took my boyfriend, you destroyed my alpha spot, hell, I even lost every single one of my friends! But what did you get in the end? Nothing. So listen up, _Rivers, _I don't give a flying shit about you, or any of those things again. I am done with you and your jealousy, bitchy, snobby attitude. Do me a huge favor, just don't ever come near me again. "

Alicia's lip trembled. Nobody had ever talked to her like that. "You don't...you don'....." She whispered. "I never meant for this to happen. I just...." She trailed off.

"Please. Massie, just listen." She pleaded, and got down on her knees.

"Fuck off." Massie whispered fiercely, and that's when Alicia knew it was time to go.

She picked up her purse, but before turning to her limo, she whispered, "Sorry. For everything." And that was the last time Alicia was going to talk to Massie Block.

Massie wasn't even listening anymore, she was done. Done with Alicia, done with the Pretty Committee, and done with her stupid alpha spot. She was finally over all this crap. She was ready to move on.

_Wow,_ she thought to herself, _I haven't ever swore like that in my life._

--B--

Massie was done. She had lost her boyfriend, her five best friends, and the other three guys she adored in one night. And what had she done wrong? Just one simple, innocent, kiss?

Was that the reason her friends had ditched her?

She picked up the last piece of trash off of her lawn and put her hands on her hips, sighing. "That's the last one." She walked back into her house, her goose-bump covered arms instantly warming.

"Massie, honey! What's wrong? Look at your face. why are you crying?" Kendra gushed.

"Nothing. Can I go to bed?" She looked down.

"Sweetie, " Kendra began, and Massie glanced at her mother's face, fearing her response, " You father and I would like to talk to you about something." She gestured to the fancy living room.

Massie wiped her tears and followed her mother, fear and stress gripping her like a boa constrictor to a human. "Massie, I'm going to get right to the chase." William began, rubbing his balding head.

"I got a job offer....in New Jersey. " He covered his ears in preparation of Massie's rebellion. Massie stayed silent, her amber eyes focused on the flickering fire.

Everything slowed doen in her mind, and she could no longer hear her mother babbling about the shops and the school. All she was thinking about was her threat to Alicia. There was no point in going to BOCD now, seeing as everybody pretty much hated her. Maybe New Jersey would be the perfect way to start fresh. She tuned into the conversation again.

"Now we're only going to be there for a year, and I've already bought us a three bedroom condo. But if you don't want to then that's fine, since your my baby and I love you. I know you'll miss you frie-"

"I'm ok with it. " She took a deep breath,trying forgetting about all the events that had taken place in the past hour. "New Jersey, here I come." She grimaced,trying to sound enthusiastic, hoping her parents wouldn't ask her what's wrong.

Kendra and William exchanged shocked glances, yet obviously overjoyed that they were going to New Jersey.

Massie scooped up Bean and headed towards her room, getting ready to cry herself to sleep.

From now onwards, she would begin life in New Jersey. A fresh, clean slate. Like a fresh blanket of snow on the countryside.

Not as the old Massie. No way in hell, honey. But as the new Massie. The Massie that wouldn' t care about outfit rating and alpha spots. The Massie that would be nice to everyone, including cranky teachers. The Massie who would have real friends, not ditzy followers that would betray her in the end, and the type she would order around like a some bitchy mom. Nope.

She lifted her head, staring back at the heart broken, tear stained girl in front of her. She was no longer Massie Block, queen bee of BOCD.

That girl was forever gone.

* * *

Ooh, dramitic ending, don't you think?

I actually liked writing Massie's "speech" to Alicia. Fun, fun, fun. :)

And no, this is **not **going to be about Massie's life in New Jersey. Next chapter, in everyone else's point of view.

Review?


	18. FINALE

I've got some tragic news for y'all. First, I'm leaving fan fiction for some time. It's not that I want to, its just that I _have _to. I'll be back on FF by 2009.

Second, **this is the last chapter of Under the Stars. **I will post the preview/trailer of the new story I'm writing, along with a surprise. It's gonna be hot, fools.

I'm really sorry you guys, and I promise I'll be beck. *announces in Arnold Schwarzenegger voice*

I might add surprise chapters and review some of your stories when i get time, but that's about it.

He he. As an added bonus, I found the **real **summary for PS I LOATHE YOU. **It's posted on my profile. **

This last chapter will just be excerpts in Josh, Derrick, Claire, and Dylan's POV

And then followed by moving day with the Blocks.

Thanks.

Brooke :)

ps: pennamechange from Brooke is Beast

* * *

_-Derrick-_

**D**errick jumped onto his bike, the anger in him boiling like an angry old grandpa yelling at his grandson to Turn the music down!.

Why was he so freaking mad?

Massie Block could kiss whoever the hell she wanted.

Because a) they weren't going out. b) they weren't a couple. and c) he wasn't her boyfriend.

And basically, all three of those reasons were exactly the same.

So why was he so freaking mad?

Derrick Harrington had never had his heart broken before. Ever.

.

..

...

_Derrick Harrington and his brother Patrick used to love going to the Hamptons during the summer. No, its wasn't the lovely view and non-stop video games he loved the most. No, it was that his mansion was right next to Massie Block's all summer and he had a really good telescope to prove it. _

_...  
_

_.._

_._

_-Josh-_

**H**e always screwed things up. Always.

Every. Freaking. Time.

Don't believe it?

He screwed up his social life at Hotchkiss by crushing on his only best bud's first girlfriend, Brooke. He and Cody never spoke again. He was the ridicule of Hotchkiss.

The Deena Geyser of Hotchkiss.

He messed up big time with Cam and Claire, by running off and smacking Cam Fisher's flipping **girlfriend. **

And Joshua P. Hotz had messed up again, and this time, this time with the queen bee herself, Massie. Freaking. Block.

And yet..

Josh was-dare I say-happy.

.

..

...

_If the soccer boys asked, Joshua Hotz would tell them he got kicked out of Hotchkiss for pulling the fire alarm before a major test._

_And no one would know that he had to change his email address and phone number, to prevent anyone from Hotchkiss knowing his whereabouts._

_...  
_

_.._

_._

_-Claire-_

**C**laire ran to the guesthouse, her tears falling all over the freshly manicured lawn. She could hear Layne shouting her name from the backyard, but she payed no heed to her.

How could she live in Massie's house without speaking to her?

A crop of fresh tear began to form as Claire thought about how hard eighth grade was going to be. She raced up the stairs and tip-toed across the hall, trying to avoid her mother. She was almost to her room, when a piece of information caught her ears.

She tip- toed back near her parents' room, and pressed her ear to the door.

"New Jersey? And he said yes?!" Judi sounded awestruck. "What will I do without you, Kendra? Massie said yes? But....."

Claire tuned out her mom as her brain worked over time. Okay, so either her mom was secretly dating Kendra, and they were planning to move to New Jersey,and William and Massie were okay with it. Or, Massie was moving to New Jersey.

_click. _Something snapped in Claire's mind, She pressed her ear to the door once again.

"Oh. Thank Goodness it's only for a year." Judi sounded relieved. " Are you saying we should move into the main house while you're gone! Oh, don't worry, I'll keep it in tip top shape.

Claire decided to leave it at that and opened the door into her room, thinking all the way.

Obviously, Massie was out of the Pretty Committee.

And she wasn't going to stick around and wait for Alicia to take the throne. Again.

Impossible.

This time, she wouldn't be known as the nice, naive, blue eyed blond everyone knew her to be. She wouldn't cry over Cam or Mitchell or anyone of those suckers.

Come on, that was so last year.

This year, Claire's ready to rock.

"Claire! There you are, didn't you hear me call your name?" Layne sat down on Claire's bed. " Are you okay? Was it Cam? Seriously, what is wrong with the guy? They say he's sensiti-" Layne rambled on and on about Cam and his sensitivity, but all Claire could think about was how pretty Layne would look after a Japanese perm and a trip to Zumiez.

She felt the smile on her pale lips begin to widen.

"Layne," She began. " How about you and I have a little talk. Hmm?" she grinned evilly, and Layne crinkled her eyebrows.

She was ready.

And she couldn't wait to tell- I mean brag to Massie.

.

..

...

_If you went back to Kissimmee Nursery School, everyone would tell you that Claire Lyons was the meanest person there. Claire Lyons, (a.k.a the Crayon Stealer) Every preschoolers nightmare._

_..._

_.._

_._

_-Dylan-_

**D**ylan burped, much to the disgust of the lady's dismay, who was sitting behind her.

After the party had crashed, Dylan had run over to the nearest Seattle's Best Coffee.

It was her secret food obsession.

Dylan had always been a fan of Massie's until Alicia stepped in. Now her and Kristen were just the knockoffs.

The extras.

Even Kuh-laire moved up the social ladder. Yeah, we're talking about the girl who came in overalls and keds on the first day of school.

So now that the rest of Massie's precious clique had abandoned her, Dylan made no move to protect her former friend. Instead, she waltzed to the cute cashier and ordered a Caramel Mocha latte.

She was going to ditch Massie, exactly like Massie made her ditch her alpha spot.

_._

_.._

_..._

_Massie Block is exactly like Dylan's father._

_a jerk._

_a boss._

_and perhaps most important of all_

_an abandon-er._

_..._

_.._

_._

_(--:._B_.:--)_

**M**assie woke up with her head throbbing. She hit her alarm clock before Pink's annoying voice broke out in So What!

She took a deep breath and trudged towards her bathroom.

One look at her face could tell anyone a story about what had happened with her. To tired to do anything for the last two nights, Massie had just wept and ate and read her Gossip Girl books.

Her eyes were small, red, puffy and smeared with gold eyeshadow and mascara. She had about a billion bags under her eyes, accenting her tired look. Massie had been wearing her OCD sweats and a Jonas Brothers concert tee since the , she was a -1.5.

Today was the day she was going to move. To New Jersey.

Wow, things had changed.

She turned on the faucet and enjoyed the cool rush of water gushing out onto her hands. She cupped her hands and splashed some water onto her face. At once, she felt better. Now, it was time to pack.

Kendra had specifically told Massie only to take enough things to last a year, and taken away all of Massie's suitcase, leaving a medium sized Louis Vuitton for Massie to have.

After brushing her teeth and ordering Inez to bring up a bagel for her to eat, Massie opened up her ginormus closet.

She eyed the mountains of clothes, handbags, and more importantly shoes.

This was going to take a while.

A full two hours later, Massie had managed to pick out her favorite items of clothing: A handful of her favorite skinny jeans in various washes, her purple Juicy sweats, and her best cashmere sweater, and countless other shirts, scarves, dresses, adn rest would have to be bought.

For her shoes, Massie had decide to keep 10 of her favorite heals, her gold and white Ecko sneakers, and her two favorite Vans- the bright blue ones, and the purple ones.

For her makeup, Massie decided that she would now wear as less make-up as possible.

And that was so, so much more easier said than done.

She walked over to her make up counter and selected 3 black eyeliners, 5 mascara's, her favorite eye shadow palette, her foundation, concealer, and blush. Next, she walked over to her hair products and selected her favorite gel, hairspray, and styling spray, and kept them along with her purple straightener and curler, courtesy of Jakkob's Salon.

she grabbed her glossip girls and threw them down the window. She was sick of smelling like food. Instead, Massie took her Lancome Juicy lip gloss out.

"This should be good enough." She said out loud.

Massie checked her clock. 1:23.

She had less than seven hours to get packed, get ready, and go.

_Packing is overrated. _Massie thought. She was digging through her closet when a soft material crossed her delicate fingers. She picked it up.

Derrick's Volcom jacket.

A spasm of pain shot through Massie. She held it close and took a deep smell. Then, she dropped it like a used tissue, except into her Vuitton.

_._

_.._

_..._

_Massie Block likes to own something of every body's to remember them by-even her enemies._

_..._

_.._

_._

**"W**ell. This is it. After living here my whole life, I'm finally moving." She gazed at her familiar home. Her familiar neighborhood. She was going to miss this place. Not the people. Just the place.

Massie clenched her stomach. She wouldn' let herself listen to any moping.

"Oh, Don't be so dramatic, honey. We'll be back in a year." Kendra placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder." By the way, where are all your friends? "

Massie clenched her stomach again. "Th-They won't come." Kendra widened her eyes. "They were too sad." Massie smiled weakly. "Don't worry. I'll call them once we land."

"Okay, honey." Kendra smiled and walked to the Range Rover.

Suddenly, the rain started falling from the sky, as if the Gods were crying that Massie Block was leaving. She let out a small yelp and ran to the Range Rover.

As the car started moving, Massie pressed her face onto the windows and plugged her custom purple earphones into her ears. The droplets of rain slid down the window, as if they were crying for her, and that's when it finally registered to Massie.

She was leaving.

She shook her head, dabbed her eyes, and tryed to sing along with the lyrics.

_Feel the rain on your lips, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in, no o-_

Massie was still singing when she heard her Iphone ring simutaneoulsy. She picked it up slowly and glanced at the screen.

_14 Missed Calls_

_!0 New messages_

_7 New Voicemails_

_103 New Emails_

Massie's mouth formed a glossy "O". Wow.

Her ringtone came one again. And again.

_Claire Calling._

Massie's breathing got faster. What was happening?

_1 new text Message from Derrick, Josh._

She stared at the screen, her amber orbs widening more and more. She let her head fall back and let out a wrangled scream. "Argh! I can't take it anymore."

Without even looking at all her messages, calls, and voicemail, she pulled out her email.

_To BOCD:_

_This is really hard for me to say, but I'm leaving._

_Sorry to everyone who I've hurt in the past._

_Massie_

"Send." She let out a deep was really cleansing her.

_To the Pc and Tomahawks:_

_I'm leaving. Don't try to come and find me. And do not try to contact me. I'm sorry for everything I made you guys do._

_Massie_

_---  
_

_To Josh:_

_Josh, I'm really sorry for everything. When you get back at school, make sure to tell everyone that I kissed you. _

_I don't want you to suffer because of the terrible mistakes I made._

_Massie_

_--_

_To Derrick:_

_I'm sorry. For everything. _

_Please forgive me, for everything I've done. For everything I put you through._

_I've always liked you,_

_From the start._

_Love_

_Massie_

_--_

**M**assie had no idea she was crying until one of her tears fell on her ipod. She turned up the volume.

_Today is, where you're book begins. The rest is still unwritten, yeah._

Ding! Massie jumped a little. _1 New Message, _read her cellphone. At this point, Massie had no idea what to do. She wanted to read the text message so gulped. She opened the window and threw her Iphone out. She wasn't happy until she heard the satifying _crunch!, _that was probably the car behind them crushing her iphone.

The song was right, wasn' it?

She had the rest of her life ahead of her. Like an empty book. All she needed to do was fill in the words. For once in three days, Massie smiled.

The rest of her life was still unwritten, and she had a long time to live through it.

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live you life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

As Massie's Iphone lay there, broken and cluttered all over the highway, one message still blinked on the cracked screen.

--B--

_1 New Message from Derrick_

_From Derrick_

_To: Massie_

_No._

_No, Block. Don't leave._

_I'm really sorry._

_If you leave, I'll never forgive myself._

_If you really love me, you'll come back._

_Please._

_Love,  
_

_Derrick._

**F**_I_N

* * *

I loved the ending. At first, I was going to be mean and not include the message. Merry Christmas! Tee. Hee.

PS- The little parts in italic,AFTER EACH pov, that idea is SEEMINGLY ANGELICS'S **NOT MINE**

**A Fever You Can't Sweat Out !**

**PREVIEW IS NEXT CHAPTER!!!!  
**

* * *


End file.
